The Wonder Years
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Omg! Did I post? Is it true? Yup! I'm still alive, never fear! Chapter 16 is here everyone! I know you want to come in and review. Come on this story is calling your name! It's for all you Lily and James fans. And of course Sirius! So RR!
1. Receiving Help and Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, or things (though I know we all wish we did).   It all belongs to the great author J.K. Rowling.  I only own Melissa (a.ka. me cause I wanted to be a character), Kelly, Shannon, and any other character you've never seen before.

Summary:  A story about Lily, James, the Marauders, and a few OC's that I created (aka my friends and I).  It goes from 1st to 7th or beyond.  I'm not sure yet.  NOT a love/hate story cause I don't like that.  Well...I like that and I'll read it but I just can't write it and I don't think anyone wants to see me try.  Lol.  So this is more of a friendship story and there'll be romance later.  From what I get from my reviewers this is a good story (much better than the summary).  So R&R!!

Hi everyone!!  This is my first fan fiction I've ever posted.  It switched between Lily and James's POVs and totally disregards what was said in OOTP about Lily and James.  I hope it's good...please review but don't be too mean.  No flames just constructive criticism.  So...here it goes!!

Chapter 1- Receiving Help and Saying Goodbye

            "What's the platform number again?" a tall man with red hair asked. 

            "Daddy, I've told you twice already," a small red-headed girl replied impatiently.

            "I know, I know.  I just wanted to make sure I heard correctly," he stated dryly.

            "Darling, although you may be getting on in years," a beautiful, blond woman started, sharing a wink with the smaller child. "I don't think your hearing's going to go just yet.  Maybe in two or three years."

            The man pushing the trolley stopped and glared at her.  "I love you too, dear," he said sarcastically.

            "You know you do," the lady told him, kissing him on the lips.

            Lily Evans sighed impatiently.  It wasn't that she disliked it when her parents (Charles and Rose Evans) showed affection for each other; she just wished it wasn't now.  You see Lily was on her way to school.  Not just any school, but Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Lily was a witch, which was very surprising to her parents who knew that no one else in their families had a drop of magic in their blood.  Both of her parents were thrilled and very proud of her.  Lily's sister, on the other hand, had not been so happy.  

Petunia (her mother seemed to have an obsession with flowers) had been very freaked out when the owl came to deliver Lily's acceptance letter to school.  Petunia was 16 and she and Lily had never quite gotten along.  Lately, Petunia had taken to calling Lily a 'freak', much to the displeasure of their parents.  It was a good thing that it was a weekday and Petunia had started school again at the local high school.  Lily could just hear Petunia complaining if she were here.

So without Petunia there it had proven to be a very enjoyable trip to King's Cross station.  There was only one thing problem.  When Lily had looked at her ticket it had said "The Hogwarts Express:  Platform 9 ¾".  Where the heck did they expect her to find Platform 9 ¾?  

 "Mum?  Dad?" Charles and Rose turned away from each other to look at their daughter.  "Maybe we should go look around between Platforms 9 and 10.   I mean it's bound to be around there."

"That's a smashing idea, my dear," Lily's father agreed.  "Let's go."

So, the three of them trudged from platform to platform, until they arrived between Platform 9 and 10.  Charles looked disgruntle.  "Now what do we do?" he asked.

"I don't-," Lily started to say but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Now Adam I want you to look out for your sister," a slender brunette woman ordered.  Standing next to her was a tall bald man and holding her hand was a little girl about six or seven.  A boy and girl who were pushing trolleys with trunks on them stopped several feet before the end of Platform 9 and the beginning of Platform 10.  Lily saw that their trunks had the same crest on it as hers.  The Hogwart's crest.

"Pardon me ma'am," Lily said, interrupting her spiel. "But do you know how to get onto the Platform?"

"Hogwarts?" the lady asked.  Lily nodded eagerly.  "Are you a first year also?"  Another nod. "Oh wonderful!  My daughter Melissa is also a first year," she said indicating the girl with the trolley.  Melissa gave her a bright smile.  "Are these your parents?" 

"Oh yes.  This is my mum Rose Evans and this is my dad Charles Evans.  I'm Lily Evans by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all.  Pardon my manners, I'm Nancy Martin and this is my husband Thomas and my three children Adam, Melissa, and Taylor," Mrs. Martin introduced motioning to each person in turn.

"Are you all magical?" Lily questioned.

"Hardly," Mr. Martin answered. "We were quite surprised when Adam got his letter 2 years ago.  We weren't that surprised with Melissa.  We'd been seeing signs of some strange things going on with her for a while.   Of course we had to idea she was a witch.  We're so proud of both of them."

"Dad," Melissa moaned, rolling her eyes.  "Can you and Mum stop rambling?  All Lily wanted to know was how to get onto the Platform.  And I'm sure the Evans didn't want their ears talked off."

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine," Mr. Evans reassured after seeing Mr. and Mrs. Martin's ashamed faces.  Then he looked at Lily.  "Though I'm sure Lily is anxious to know how to get on the Platform."

"Of course!" Mrs. Martin exclaimed.  "Adam, will you explain?"

Her son stepped forward.  He addressed Lily and Melissa.  "All you have to do is run straight through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10."

Lily's eyes widened and she heard her parents gasp.  "Don't worry," Melissa assured. "I've seen Adam do it a couple times.  It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Are we allowed to go through the barrier?" Mrs. Evans inquired, sounding concerned.  

"Unfortunately, non-magic folk such as ourselves can't get on the Platform," Mrs. Martin told her, frowning.  Mrs. Evans looked distraught and Mr. Evans put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.  Mrs. Martin seemed to notice the Evans' desire to be alone with their daughter so she said, "Adam why don't you go ahead.  Melissa will be along in a moment.  I want you to wait for her on the other side."

Adam nodded.  He kissed his mother on the cheek, hugged his father, and said a gruff 'bye' to Taylor, promising to write them.  He took his trolley and with one last wave he ran towards the barrier and vanished beyond it.  As Lily watched, this action went unnoticed by the people hurrying to catch their own trains.

Soon the Martins said a tearful goodbye to Melissa.  Just as she was about to go through the barrier, Taylor exclaimed, "Wait!  Don't forget Snowflake!"  She handed Melissa a cage with a small white cat inside that Lily had failed to notice.  "Oh I knew I would forget something!  Thanks," Melissa breathed.  She looked at her parents.  " Te amo!"  

"Te amo, también, mi hija," her mother replied, tears filling her eyes.  She went back to English.  "Be sure to write about everything.  And keep an eye on your brother.  We'll see you at Christmas!"

Melissa nodded.  She turned to Lily and said, "I'll save a seat for you on the train if you would like."  Lily smiled and nodded.  Melissa turned to the barrier, took a deep breath, started running, and disappeared behind the barrier just as her brother had.  

"Well...that's that," Mrs. Martin sniffled, dabbing her eyes with her husband's handkerchief.  "Again, it was wonderful meeting you all.  Perhaps we can get together sometime," she suggested.

"Oh that would be quite lovely," Lily's mum agreed.  The two quickly exchanged telephone numbers and soon the Martins were gone, leaving the Evans alone in the area.

"Well...," Lily took a deep breath.  She wanted to get this part over as soon as possible.  "This is it, I guess.  I'd better go before more people start coming.  I don't want to block the entrance to the Platform," she joked weakly.  

"No, no of course not," her mum sighed. 

"I'll just take my trolley then," Lily said casually, trying to rush the process before she got to emotional.  "Bye daddy.  I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Flower.  I don't know what I'm going to do with part of my garden missing," her dad answered, using the old family joke.  He gave her a long hug and kissed her forehead.  

"Bye mummy." Lily hugged her mum, trying to hide her tears.  "I'll try to borrow someone's owl to write to you."

"Lily, we have something for you," her mum told her.  Rose started digging through her purse.  "Here." Mrs. Evans gave Lily a golden heart locket.  Lily opened it and saw her family in it, including Petunia.  On the other side was the three of them.  "We'll always be together if you wear this," she told Lily, tears streaming down her face.

Lily looked from her to her father and burst into tears.  "I can't do it! I can't leave both of you.  I shouldn't go.  It was probably a mistake anyway."

Rose lifted Lily's chin and tipped her eye to meet hers.  Lily stared into the same green eyes she had.  They were like a mirror.  Both sad and both tear filled.  "Lily you have to go.  It wasn't a mistake.  You are special and I can tell you'll do great things in the magical world.  Never let anyone tell you anything different."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Call it mother's intuition," Rose replied.  "Remember that your father and I love you."

"I love you both, too," Lily whispered, trying to wipe her tears away. 

"Then go... and don't look back...don't look back."

Lily nodded and kissed both of her parents before grabbing her trolley and sprinting to the barrier.  She didn't look back.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's the first chapter!!  I hope you liked it.  The end is kind of Star Warsish so that goes to George Lucas.  Please R&R and if I get enough reviews than I'll be sure to post another chapter soon.  Thanx a bunch!  And for anyone wondering I made up Melissa's whole family by may own family.  Hehehe  I wanted to be in the story.  I know go ahead and say it.  You.  Are.  A.  Freak.  I already knew that.  REVIEW!!


	2. The First Journey to Hogwarts

  Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, or things (though I know we all wish we did).   It all belongs to the great author J.K. Rowling.  I only own Melissa (a.ka. me cause I wanted to be a character), Kelly, Shannon, and any other character you've never seen before.

Come on people!!!  This might actually be a good story.  If you reviewed then mayyyyyyyybe you could give me some suggestions!  So without further ado here is the next chapter....

Chapter 2:  The First Journey to Hogwarts

"I knew—we were—going to be—late," eleven year old Sirius Black panted, leaning heavily on his trunk just as the train started moving.

"So did I," James Potter agreed breathing harder than normal. "The always start arguing whenever we get together."

"It's not even your parents so much as it's mine," Sirius said, once he'd regained his breath. "I'm just glad they didn't start a brawl on the Platform."

The they Sirius is talking about is his parents and James's parents.  Before Sirius and James came along the Potters and the Blacks barely tolerated each other.  They didn't count on their sons becoming friends.  James and Sirius were in fact best friends, having met at a New Year's Eve party when they were both 7.  At the end of the party their parents had found them in the kitchen of the house, pranking the servants.  Their parents were furious and ordered the two not to talk to each other again but the two had already formed a bond and met whenever they could. 

The Potters soon learned that Sirius wasn't like the rest of his family.  He didn't support name-calling muggleborns, like his cousins and brother.   He didn't care an ounce about what kind of blood you had and he wasn't into the Dark Arts.  The Potters came to like Sirius and had him over their house whenever he could come.  This caused the tension between the two households to grow.  Only time would tell what would happen.

"Come on.  Let's try to find a compartment," James suggested lugging his trunk up and walking down the corridor.  

Sirius sighed and picked up his trunk to follow him.  The looked in each compartment window but they couldn't find an empty one.  Nearing the end of the train they came across a compartment with a pretty red head and a cute brunette.  Sirius wanted to go in there but James dragged him away saying something about controlling his hormones.  In the last compartment they found a small boy with light brown hair.   He looked pale; like he'd been sick lately but his light blue eyes sparkled with excitement and barely repressed energy.

"Do you mind if we sit here?  Everywhere else is full," James explained.

"Sure, make yourself at home," the boy said eagerly. 

"Awesome," Sirius bounded in with his trunk and put it in the rack above him.  James did the same and they both settled down opposite the boy.

The boy looked at them curiously. "Are you two twins?" he blurted out.

James and Sirius laughed.  They got this a lot.  Of course they weren't twins but they looked so similar they could pass as some.  They both had coal black hair yet James's had an untidy looked to it (no matter how often he brushed it).  They were both the same height, which was a bout 5'2.  They were a little on the scrawny side but had some muscles from playing their favorite sport Quidditch.  The major difference was their eyes.  James had hazel eyes while Sirius had gray eyes.  James also wore thin framed glasses.

The boy looked ashamed and he hung his head.  _He thinks we're laughing at him, _James thought to himself.  He sought to reassure the boy.  "No, we're not twins, although a lot of people ask us.  My name's James Potter by the way."

"Remus Lupin," the boy replied.  He looked towards Sirius who was looking out the window.

James nudged him. "Oh sorry!  Sirius Black at your service.  If you know the Blacks than let me assure you I'm not like the rest of them."

James rolled his eyes.  Sirius went through this spiel every time he introduced himself to new people.  Not that James could blame him.  Remus looked amused.  "Don't mind him," James advised.  "All that time with his family has meddled with his brains."

"You got that right!" Sirius cried.  "But now I'm free!  Free, free, free, free!"

Sirius did a little dance around the compartment while James and Remus looked on interested.  As suddenly as it started Sirius stopped dancing and sat back down.  He pulled something out of his pocket.  "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

They all played for about a half and hour.  During that time James and Sirius learned a little about Remus.  He was an only child and a half blood wizard.  His father was a wizard and his mother was a muggle.  They also learned that Remus had a good sense of humor and was known to raise a little ruckus.  Remus wanted to get into the Gryffindor house just like James and Sirius.  They soon finished their game.

"So do you guys like Quidditch?" Remus asked.

"Do we like Quidditch?" Sirius repeated.  "That's like asking an owl if it delivers mail!"

"What Sirius is trying to say is we love Quidditch!" James said enthusiastically.  "It's the best sport there is."

"I know what you mean. I-," Remus paused and cocked his head.  "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" James and Sirius inquired simultaneously. 

"I don't know.  I think it's coming from outside," Remus told them.  "Let's go check it out."

Without hesitating, James and Sirius followed him as he slid open the compartment door and went out into the corridor.   In the corridor there was a small dirty blond haired boy being ganged up on by a couple of Slytherin second years.  The boy had his wand out in an obvious attempt to defend himself.

"What are you going to do with that, loser?" one of the Slytherins taunted.  "S' not like you know any spells."

"I-I know p-plenty of spells!" the boy cried indignantly.

"Yeah right.  Well let's see if you can block this," the other Slytherin raised his wand.

"Hey!  Leave him alone!" Sirius shouted.  He pulled out his own wand and James and Remus did the same.

The Slytherins turned to them.  One of the Slytherins recognized Sirius.  "Ah, look it's Black."

"Lestrange," Sirius acknowledged coldly. "Get away from him."

"You always were on the soft side, Black.  So different then the rest of your family," Lestrange sneered.  He looked at Remus and the other boy. "What would your mother say about you hanging out with half bloods?"

"Does it look like I bloody care what my _dear _mother would say?" Sirius growled.  "Now get out of here before I really get angry."

"Fine.  I think I'll just go have a visit with your lovely cousins," Lestrange mocked.  He turned to his companion. "Come on Avery.  Let's jet."

With a last glare at them all he and Avery sauntered down the corridor.  Remus turned to the small boy and asked kindly, "What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew (I couldn't just write him out of the story like we all wish we could)," he responded, pocketing his wand. "Thanks for helping me.  Those guys were prats.  They kicked me out of my compartment and then proceeded to hex me."

"If it wasn't for Remus and his keen sense of hearing we wouldn't have noticed anything was amiss," James admitted. 

"It was nothing," Remus said modestly.  He changed the subject. "Do you want to join us in our compartment?" He asked Peter.

"That'd be great," Peter replied.  James helped him with his trunk and the proceeded back into their compartment. 

"Firs' years over here!  Firs' years!"

Lily and Melissa stumbled along on the Platform, dodging the upper classman, and trying to get to the loud voice that was calling them.  As they got closer they saw a large moving form at the end of the Platform.  Lily and Melissa exchanged looks but kept on moving forward.  When they got close enough they realized the object was actually a very large man.  He looked down on them.

 "Are yeh firs' years?" he asked them.  The girls nodded too scared to do anything else.  The man nodded and looked up again.  "Firs' years down here!  Follow me now and mind yer step!" he called.  Soon all the first years were around him. "Alright, this way!  Follow me!"

He led them down a narrow, steep path.  It was very dark and Lily was having trouble keeping up with Melissa.  "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec!" the giant man told them.  Soon they came to a giant lake and in front of them, on a cliff, was the castle.  It was magnificent in Lily's opinion.  Better than she imagined it would be.  It had lights shining all over it and it had many turrets.

 "Wow," Melissa breathed.  She exchanged an excited glance with Lily.

 "Alright, no more'n four to a boat!" came the order.  Lily noticed some small boat over to the side and she and Melissa got in one.  They were followed by a blond girl and another girl with light brown hair.  "Everyone in?  Right then-FORWARD!" the man bellowed, having an entire boat to himself. 

The boats neared the cliff and just when they thought they were going to crash the giant yelled, "Everyone duck!" and so they did and soon they came to a small little harbor underneath the castle.  The small first years climbed out of the boats and up the stairs.  Their large leader came to a great door and knocked three times. 

So there it is!!!  Someone review!   I'm like desperate here...well not that desperate.  But if would be nice if someone reviewed.  Although someone might have reviewed and it just isn't up yet, which is what I would like to think!  So if you did review MWA!  I luv ya!  (I'm just a tad hyper)


	3. Nervousness

Disclaimer:  We all know that, well, I'm obviously not J.K. Rowling, so I really don't own anything from Harry Potter (even though I wish I did).  

Hey!  I got one review so far!!  And it's from one of my all time favorite fanfic authors!!!

Chelles:  I'm a sucker for Lily/James too.  Thanks for giving me the advice.  It's really going to help me in the near future.  Whenever you want to give me your opinion go right ahead (I need all the help I can get).  Thanks so much for reviewing and please keep doing so.    Also, I know I shouldn't review your story on my own story but I absolutely loooooooove your story.  It's one of my absolute favorites!!  

There...I'm done with that.  Hehehe.......here's the post!!!!  Don't be surprised if you see some similarities from the Sorcerer's Stone.  It's in James's POV.

Chapter 3:  Nervousness

The door opened immediately.  A young witch with glasses and black hair in a very tight bun peered out at them.  To James she looked very stern and not like a person one wanted to annoy.  

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," their humungous guide said.

"Thank you, Hagrid.  I will take them from here."

She led all of them up some stone stairs and into a very large hall.  Torches lit up the way and ahead there was a gleaming marble staircase. James tried to stay close to Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  He could here lots of voices coming from two tall doors on the right, but McGonagall lead them right past them.  They were herded into a small room off to the right.  

"I am Professor McGonagall, new deputy headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and your Transfiguration teacher.  In a few minutes you will pass through these doors," she explained, motioning to a couple of doors in the back of the room. "And you will be sorted into your houses.  These houses will be your home for the duration of your time here at Hogwarts.  The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

She looked around at each of them as she talked. "Within your House you can earn points with your achievements, but any trouble-making or inappropriate behavior will cause you to lose points." James and Sirius exchanged mischievous glances. McGonagall continued, "At the end of the school year the House cup will be awarded to the House with the most points and it is a great honor.  I must go see if they're ready for you.  I suggest you tidy yourselves up for the Sorting." As she was saying this she shot a look at James's hair before sweeping out into the doors in the back of the hall.

As soon as she left murmurs broke out in the room.  James turned to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Did any of your parents tell you how the Sorting was done?" he asked nervously.  

The others shook their heads and even Sirius, who usually had something to say to lighten any moment, was looking uneasy.  James swallowed the lump in his throat and tried unsuccessfully to flatten his hair.  Remus was checking his robes for any stray pieces of lint and Peter looked like he was going to be sick.  Sirius, on the other hand, was mumbling under his breath all the incantations he already knew.  Only one person in the crowd seemed confident.

"My father already told me what to expect," boasted a familiar voice.  James turned to his left and saw his least favorite person.  Lucius Malfoy.   Lucius was everything Sirius was not and everything his parents wanted him to be.  Personally it made James sick. 

"Really?" James asked in a condescending tone.  "And what exactly did you daddy say?" 

"Like I'd tell you Potter." Malfoy smirked at him before turning back to his group.

James turned back to his friends.  "Once we learn some decent hexes I'm going to wipe that look of his face."

"Here, here!" Sirius cheered.  "My mother likes him to much for me not to hex him."

The boys all laughed, relieving the tension that had built.  But that tension soon came back when the doors in the back opened again and Professor McGonagall strolled in.  "They're ready for you."  The boys all took a deep breath and followed her into the Great Hall.

***************************

It was more amazing than Lily could have ever imagined.  There were candle floating high above the four long wooden tables.  Everyone was wearing the black robes that Lily had changed into on the train.  Up in the front on the Hall there was another long table where Lily could see adults sitting at.  From next to her, Melissa gasped.  "Lily look at the ceiling!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Wow," Lily breathed as she gazed upwards.  The ceiling looked exactly how the sky outside had.  There were only a couple clouds and the stars shone brightly.  A new moon was also up in the corner. 

"It's just like I read about in Hogwarts, A History," Melissa explained.  "It's enchanted to look like the night sky.  Oh it's absolutely wonderful!"

Lily nodded, still mystified.  All the first years were ushered up the aisles in between the tables.  Soon all of them were right before what Lily came to realize was the staff table.  There sat a three legged stool and on that stool was a hat.  It was a wizard hat that was all beat up and had patches on it.  In the next second it did something Lily had never expected to see.  A rip in the hat became its mouth and it began singing.

(I'm not good at rhyming so let's pretend that it was a normal Sorting Hat song like the one Harry had.)

As it finished an applause broke out in the room and the first years breathed a sigh of relief.  _All I have to do it try on the hat and it will place me where it thinks I'll fit best, _Lily told herself.  _It won't be that hard._  Lily gulped and turned to Melissa who was biting her nails.  Lily gave her a thumbs up sign and Melissa gave her a weak smile back.

Professor McGonagall appeared again with a large scroll in here hands. "When I call your name, you will come up here, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will sort you into your house," she called.  Without pausing she called the first name.  "Abott, Henry!"

"Hufflepuff!" came the hat.

"Black, Bellatrix!" "Slytherin!"

"Black, Narcissa!" "Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius!" "Gryffindor!"

Total silence.  The boy grinned and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  McGonagall seemed to regain her place.  "Bradley, Kelly!" "Gryffindor!"

"Boot, Jerry!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Bulstrode, Milton!" "Slytherin!"

"Crabbe, Victor!" "Slytherin!"

"Daniels, Robert!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Diggory, Amos!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Dills, Amanda!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Evans, Lily!" 

The moment had come at last.  Lily took a deep breath and walked up to the stool.  She was so nervous she didn't notice the whistles and cat calls coming her way.  She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.   Amazing her again the hat started talking to her quietly.  "Now no need to be nervous.  I'm just going to take a brief peek in your head.  Ah, this may be difficult.  You have an intelligent mind.  Maybe Ravenclaw.  But here...you also have a great amount of bravery and confidence," the hat told her. "Better be, GRIFFINDOR!"

*************************

There's another one!  I know it's an odd place to end the chapter but I really wanted to get this up!  *yawn* I'm so tired!!  I think I'll go to bed!  Please review and you'll make me a verrrrrrry happy person!


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer:  See first chapter!!

Does anyone know how much I love Chelles!!!  Sooooooooooo much!

Chelles:  Thanks for reviewing again!!  Much love. Lol.  I can't believe it took a while for your story to get reviews!  I don't know, to me your story is like a stroke of pure genius!  Hehehehe.  If you say these people are good authors than all go by your suggestion and go read them.  You're right about the Sorting.  It's hard to make it that different and I commend you and making it different!  Poor Sirius...I love him so much!  I'm excited to see where I go too! Lol. 

Well now that my rambling and praising Chelles is done you can read the post.  So scroll down and read.  And don't forget to click the little blue button at the bottom and review, because even if Chelles's opinion means the world to me :), I still need some other ones.  Though, I don't know.  I could live on her opinion cause I think she's great. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.  O wait didn't I say enough of my rambling!  I think I did!  So here's the post!

Chapter 4:  Welcome to Hogwarts

"Gryffindor!"  James watches as the pretty little red head hopped happily off the stool and skipped to the Gryffindor.  Once there she took a seat diagonally from Sirius, who immediately engaged her in a conversation.  James returned his attention to the Sorting where, "Fredrick, Allison!" was made a Hufflepuff.  He looked over at Remus who was rocking back and forth on his heels to Peter who was eyeing the Hat (who was on Goyle, Gasper's head) with apprehension.  James' palms were sweaty but he wasn't that nervous.  

"Lupin, Remus!" McGonagall called.  Remus went ghostly pale and James had to nudge him to go up there.  Remus sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.  He sat there for a minute before, "Gryffindor!"

James and Peter cheered along with the Gryffindor table as Remus took a seat next to Sirius, who slapped his back in congratulation.  James turned back to the Sorting and inwardly cursed at how his last name began with a P.  "Martin, Melissa!" was sorted into Gryffindor and as she went over to the table she was swept up into a hug by the red head.  

"Malfoy, Lucius!" was the shout that drew James' attention back to the Hat.  Malfoy swaggered up to the stool and took a seat on the stool.  As soon as the hat touched his head, James mouthed the word as the hat itself yelled, "Slytherin!".  Malfoy smirked and strutted to his new House table, sitting next to Goyle.  James rolled his eyes.  

The next few minutes seemed to fly by for James and the number of first years to be sorted was dwindling.  Soon it was Peter's turn.  Peter's eyes darted around before he cautiously walked up to the stool and sat down.  McGonagall put the hat on his head and everyone waited.  "Gryffindor!" came the hat.  "Yes!" James said quietly to himself.  The rest of the train ride to the school had been quite enjoyable and he had come to like Peter.  

Suddenly a new thought came to him.  _What if I'm not sorted with all my friends? _ James asked himself frantically.  He didn't have more than a few seconds to ponder this because he was being summoned to the Hat.  James shot a look at the Gryffindor table where Sirius gave him a look and motioned towards the stool.  James nodded and hopped onto the stool.  The last thing he saw before the overly large hat dropped before his eyes was the pretty red head girl. 

"Hmmmm," murmured the hat in his ear. "This may prove to be a difficult task.  Not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.  Gryffindor might be good.  I see you want to join your friends.  You have a vast amount of bravery and loyalty.  I'm thinking, GRYFFINDOR!"

James grinned and the hat was taken off his head.  The Gryffindor table cheered; Sirius, Remus, and Peter were the loudest.  The happy raven haired boy shuffled over to a seat next to the red head and before he sat down gave Sirius a high-five.  

"Can you believe it?" Sirius exclaimed quietly. (The Sorting was still going on). "The four of us all together!  This is going to be a great seven years." 

"Be quiet down there!" a voice called softly from down the table.  Sirius shot a nasty look at the person before turning reluctantly to watch the Sorting.

"Snape, Severus!"

"What?!" both Sirius and James mouthed at each other.  They gaped as their black, greasy haired enemy emerged from the first year crowd.  Snape made his way up to the stool.  To James it seemed that the Hat had barely even touched his hair before it cried, "Slytherin!"

Snape's expression didn't seem to change as he walked over to his new table and took a seat next to Malfoy.  James and Sirius were both in shock.  The Sorting kept going but neither of them noticed.  "I thought Snape was going to Durmstrang!" James whispered across the table to Sirius.  

"Me too," Sirius murmured back. "At least that's what my father told me.  You know how close my dear old dad is to Snape's dad."

"You guys need to be quiet," Remus told them. "That girl's looking at you again."

Sirius and James looked back down the table and found an older girl glaring at them.  The smiled and waved innocently at her.  The red head sitting next to James giggled and James found himself smiling sincerely at her.  He looked back at McGonagall who was rolling the parchment back up and a very small professor carried the Sorting Hat and the stool away.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up and silence filled the Great Hall.  To James' knowledge, Professor Dumbledore had just become Headmaster 2 years ago when the old headmaster, Armando Dippet, retired.  James' parents spoke highly of Dumbledore and James' had actually met him a couple times.  He was a very nice man with gray hair streaked with red.  He surveyed the entire hall before saying, "I know you all are anxious to eat dinner, so I would just like to say bon appetite!"

With that the food immediately appeared on all the tables and the older students dug in.  James, who had seen something like this before, remained unfazed.  The red head girl and her friend both gasped and looked awestruck at the food.  "I take it you've never seen anything like that before?" James asked them, while grabbing a chicken leg and some mash potatoes. 

Both girls shook there heads and James decided to introduce himself.  "My name's James Potter by the way.  And you are...?"

"Lily Evans," the girl turned to look him in the eye and James was mesmerized by her green eyes.  He felt a shiver go through him.

"Well Lily Evans, welcome to Hogwarts."

**************************

Wow.  I like writing posts.  So no matter how many reviews I get I'm going to keep posting cause I like writing and putting my ideas into stories.  So there's the post.  Four post in four days.  I have too much free time but hey I ran two miles today.  But tomorrow I start soccer practice and I might not post.  So sad for me I know.  Well if there's anyone there, please review!!


	5. New People

Disclaimer:  See first chapter!

OMG!  I got two reviewers this time.  I'm happy now!  Well I was happy before but you people make me even happier.  After I posted last night I realized how whiny I sounded.  Forgive me for complaining. 

**Chelles**:  Thanks for reviewing again!  I'm glad you like it so far.  I'll check out that story you recommended.  I can never get enough Lily/James.  AHHHHH!!  Soccer practice was horrible.  Like wow.  Okay so me and my friend Carissa got there and first we had to look around for our team.  We couldn't find them but then we saw someone with a soccer bag with the colors of our town.  So we go over there with Carissa's Mom and the guy's like are you here for the 17-19 soccer team!!  And we were like uhhhhh we think so.  At first there were only two people there and we were about to leave when these _college girls_ show up for the team.  All the while me and Carissa were like Omg we didn't sign up to play with college girls.  It was a total nightmare.  They like totally hated us.  Ugh!  Anyway enough of my life story, I love writing.

**Tarheelsrule01**:  _Chapter 1_: Thanks so much!  You're my second reviewer which makes me love you so much!  Don't you just love the word "bloody"?  In a British sense I mean.  I wish I was British...they are so cool sounding!

_Chapter 2_: Thanks for calling me gifted.  No one's ever called me _that _before.  lol.  I'll try to update as soon as possible.

_Chapter 3_: I like that part with Sirius too because I think he's one of the very few Blacks that haven't been sorted in Slytherin.  Also most of the people in the wizarding world would know the Blacks and be like "What? That Black just got sorted into Gryffindor?"  lol.

 _Chapter 4_:  Yeah this is an AU.  For some reason I just don't like the idea of Lily and James hating each other.  I like fluff too but the fluff in my story won't come until.....about 5th year I think.  I'm not sure yet.  I don't know why I put that Snape part in but it just kind of fit cause Durmstrang's supposed to be a school that's into the Dark Arts or something like that.   OMG thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list!!!  You have brightened my day!  You know you kind of remind me of me cause I'm always so hyper.  Thanks so much for reviewing and please continue. 

If anyone just wants me to shut up and stop all my rambling on and on you can tell me.  Lol.  It won't hurt my feelings.  So I won't say anything else and here's the post!

Chapter 5:  New People

"Well, Lily Evans, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks," Lily said, looking into his hazel eyes.  A nudge in her ribs from Melissa startled her out of her gazing. "Oh I'm sorry.  James this is my friend Melissa Martin."

"Nice to meet you," James told her.  "I'm sure you two already met Sirius." Lily giggled at the strange antics of the boy when she had first come to the table.  Next to her Melissa scowled while Sirius grinned charmingly. 

"Oh yes, we met him alright," Melissa informed.  Lily laughed even louder.  Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh Merlin, what did you do this time Sirius?" James asked him.  Sirius just smirked.  "Was it the kissing the hand thing again?"

"Yes it was.  And it was disgusting," Melissa answered for Sirius.

"Oh come on...you know you love me," Sirius cooed, reaching across the table for her hand again.

"Down boy!" James joked, slapping his best friends hand away from Melissa.  Sirius pouted and Remus and Peter laughed.

"Melissa!" called a familiar voice.  Lily turned around to see Adam coming towards them.  He stopped in back of Melissa and mussed up her hair.  "Great job!  I can't believe we're in the same house!"

"I'm so happy!" Melissa told him.  Across the table, Sirius cleared his throat.  He gestured to all of them sitting down and back to Adam.  "What?" Melissa asked him irritably.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?" Sirius inquired. 

"EWWW!!!" both Adam and Melissa exclaimed.  Heads in the Great Hall turned to look at them.  Lily burst into laughter at the look of disgust Adam and Melissa shot Sirius. "You dolt he's my brother!" her chocolate haired friend announced loudly.

Sirius mouth went O-shaped and he blushed in embarrassment.  "Sorry," he mumbled.  Lily was still chuckling but stopped when Melissa sent her a glare.  Adam's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sirius.  "What's your name kid?" he queried.

"His name's Sirius Black.  Don't mind him.  Stupid things come out of his mouth every time he opens it," James responded to Adam.  "My name's James Potter."

"Adam Martin," Melissa's brother said introducing himself.  "I have to go eat.  Meliss remember to write Mum later.  You can borrow my owl if you need to."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Melissa told him.  He nodded and walked back down the table to sit with his friends.  Melissa turned back to glower at Sirius.  She shuddered.  "Boyfriend.  Yuck," Lily heard her mutter almost inaudibly. 

Lily looked across the table to the other two boys who had been with them.  "So who are you two?"

"I'm Remus Lupin," came the pale boy with the light brown hair.  Lily noticed he had dark circles under his bright blue eyes.  Lily smiled at him and he smiled slightly back at her. 

The boy next to him was a little short with dirty blond hair and watery blue eyes.  "I'm-,"

"Peter Pettigrew!" a voice exclaimed for the second time.  The boy turned to find whoever called his name and a grin lit his face.

"Shannon O'Conner!" Peter yelled in surprise.  The two girls that were in Lily and Melissa's boat, strolled over to Peter.  Peter got up and gave the girl with light brown hair a hug.  "I knew I'd find you somewhere in here!  Are you in Gryffindor?" Peter asked excitedly when they pulled back.  Shannon nodded enthusiastically.  "Smashing!  Everyone," Peter said turning to the rest of them, who were eating.  "This is Shannon O'Conner.  We grew up together and practically lived across the street from each other.  Shannon this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Melissa Martin." 

"It's nice to meet all of you.  This is my friend Kelly Bradley," she said indicating her blond friend next to her.  Kelly smiled at them.

"Sit down, sit down," Peter urged.  Shannon and Kelly took seat to the right of Peter. 

Everyone began eating.  Lily was amazed by the food plates which kept refilling themselves.  Soon dessert appeared on the table and Lily helped herself to some pudding.  The new first years talked idly about this and that.  Once everyone had had their fill, the food vanished off the plates and Professor Dumbledore stood up again.  The room became quiet again and Lily looked at the wizard with the long hair and beard with fascination. 

"Yes, yes, welcome back everyone and welcome to Hogwarts first years.  Now that we have had our fill, I have a few important announcements to make.  First of all, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Professor Blackheart, would you be so kind as to stand up please," a tall man with midnight black hair stood up at the staff table.  He had a curly mustache and to Lily he didn't look like the nicest person in the world.  "Thank you Professor.  You may sit.  Second of all, a new tree called the Whomping Willow had decided to take root on our grounds.  If you value your life I suggest you don't go near it." Lily exchanged a confused glance with Melissa.  "Also, note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students here at Hogwarts.  Finally, we have a new caretaker this year.  Mr. Pringle had retired and in his stead we have Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris.  Please show them the same _respect_ you showed Mr. Pringle.  Now classes will commence tomorrow so I suggest everyone go back to their dormitories and get some rest. But before you go, we must sing the school song.  Everyone pick a tune." The headmaster said waving his wand and the words appeared up near the ceiling.  Lily picked the tune of "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by the Beatles.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we by old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For not they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains rot."_

Everyone was done at different times.  Everyone clapped and cheered.  "Ah how wonderful music is.  More magical than the things we learn here.  I'll ask the House prefects to show the first years to their houses.  Goodnight."

Everyone seemed to get up at once.  Lily followed everyone filing out of the hall with Melissa beside her.  "Gryffindors this way!" a voice called them.  The first years walked quickly to come to the voice.  When they got to the person calling them they were surprised to note that it was the girl who had been telling them to be quiet.  She was a little chubby but not too much.  She had red hair like Lily's but hers was orangeier.   She had a large badge that had a P on it pinned to her robes.  She groaned when she saw Sirius.  "Not you.  All you did was yap throughout the entire Sorting," she pointed out to him.

"Yeah well if got boring," Sirius retorted. 

"Whatever," the older girl replied. "All of you follow me.  My name's Molly Prewett.  I'm a seventh year prefect."

"A Prewett huh?  Very respectable family," Sirius said thoughtfully.

Molly looked at him strangely. "What's your name?"

"Sirius Black."

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better," Molly moaned. "A Black.  How the heck did you get sorted into Gryffindor?"

Lily was trying to keep track of where Molly was taking them but the conversation was very interesting.

"I dunno.  Listen, I'm not like the rest of my family with the pure-blood mania thing.  I don't care about that sorta stuff," Sirius told her honestly.  She nodded. 

"Well that's a plus I guess," Molly admitted.  She looked at the rest of them.  "Are you lot paying attention to where you're going?  It's a big castle.  Wouldn't want you to get lost." She led them up a staircase.  She jumped up past one of the steps.  "Don't step on the third step.  It's a trick one and it'll get you stuck."

The rest of them jumped over the step and continued up.  Lily was amazed at the portraits.  They were moving and waving and talking to them.  It was the greatest thing Lily had ever seen.  The group soon came to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  Molly walked up to it.  "Password?" the Fat Lady asked in a posh voice. 

"Pumpkin Pastries." Molly answered.  To Lily's amazement the Fat Lady swung her portrait forward and there was an area to climb into behind her.  Molly beckoned everyone through and they ended up in a room comfy room decked out in maroon and gold colors.  There were chairs and couches all around and a couple tables.  Also a fire place with a roaring fire was providing warmth to the room.  "This is the Gryffindor Common Room.  That was the Fat Lady outside.  If you tell her the correct password you may enter.  New passwords are issued every once and awhile and are posted on the bulletin board over there."  She pointed to it. "The girls' dormitories are up that staircase and the boys' dorms are up that staircase.  If you have any questions you can ask me or any of the other Gryffindor prefects."

She waved at them and they sat there absorbing all the information.   Lily wanted to go check out her dorm so she said, "Guys, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"I'll come with you," Melissa told her.  "First I have to find Adam and his owl."

She went off to find her brother.  "I think we'll come too, right Kelly?" Shannon asked.  Kelly nodded. 

"Goodnight guys," Lily said to the boys.  "We'll see you all in the morning."

The boys all nodded and decided to go up to their dorm too.  Lily watched them go up their staircase and out of sight.   Melissa came back with her brother's tawny owl Merlin.  The girls climbed the spiral staircase and found the dorm marked First Years.  The entered and saw 4 four-poster beds and 4 bureaus.  Also off to the side was a door which Lily realized must be the lavatory.  Lily found her trunk in front of a bed near a window.  Melissa's bed was next to hers.  On top of her bed was her cat Snowflake.  Melissa stroked the cat and glanced at Lily.

"This is so amazing," Melissa gushed. 

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Lily declared.  With that everyone started getting changed into their nightgowns and they fell asleep, dreaming about what was too come.

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few days.  I've been busy with the horrible soccer practices and I've got a couple projects due.  Tomorrow's Easter so don't expect a post then.  Then on Monday I have to work on a Science project due Wednesday.  On Tuesday I have to work on a Spanish Project due Wednesday.  I'm thinking maybe an update on Wednesday if I can type really fast.  Please Review!! 


	6. The Howler

Disclaimer:  I wished on a shooting star I owned Harry Potter...but I guess it didn't work cause I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.  

 Hi again.  I was bored with working on my Science project so I decided to write another update.   And omg I have another reviewer!  

**Tarheelsrule01:  **Thanks!  I like the part with Molly too cause it says that her and Sirius were related in the 5th book by marriage and I was thinking that maybe Molly's father was Sirius's mother's brother or something.  I could be totally wrong but that's life for you.   We certainly sound alike.  I love soccer but right now I'm going through some sorta crisis.  If you wanna know about it look at the answer to Chelles's review in Chapter 4.  Thanks again for reviewing! 

**Chelles:  **Thanks.  I like that part too with Adam and Melissa.  I was just thinking about it and it happens sometimes with me and my brother (Adam) too.  How funny is that!  (And disgusting).  I probably should take my time writing and get back to the real world which I will do during the next four days.  Eww the real world is so boring.  Lol.  Just kidding.  Thanks for reviewing!

**Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin **(love your pen name)**:  **Thanks for reviewing!!  You've made my day!  School is horrible, isn't it?  This next week is going to be so stressful.  Does my story really "kick ass" as you say?  Lol.  Thanks.  There will be some Sirius/OC and Remus/OC in the future.  And if I'm feeling generous maybe some Peter/OC.  Thanks again for reviewing!!

Yo!!  Here's the next chapter that I cooked up.  Hope you all like it!  

Chapter 6:  The Howler

"No, it's that way!"

"No, I'm telling you we went up these stairs!"

"Both of you are wrong.  She led us down this corridor."

"This is hopeless," James declared.  Sirius, Remus, and Peter stopped bickering and looked at him.   It was the first day of classes and the boys were trying to get to breakfast but forgot the way down.  "We're never going to find our way to the Great Hall with all of you arguing."

"Well, do you have an idea Sherlock?" Sirius asked irritably.  He always got this way if he wasn't fed.

"Yeah, I do.  Why don't we just ask the portraits?" James inquired. 

"That's a good idea," Remus decided.  He looked towards Peter. 

"Sounds like a plan to me," Peter agreed.  He looked at Sirius.

Sirius grumbled but looked up and smirked at James. "Since when did you become so smart?"

"Ha ha," James faked a laugh.  "Come on I'm starving."

They four of them walked up to a portrait of a thin lady drinking tea. "Excuse me miss?" Remus pardoned.  "Would you be so kind as to direct us to the Great Hall?" he asked politely.  

The lady looked startled and James realized that most students didn't talk to the portraits.  She nodded. "If you go down four flights of stairs and walk down the left corridor you will arrive at the Great Hall," she told them brightly.  "My name's Violet by the way."

"Such a pretty name," Sirius said laying the charm on thickly.  James rolled his eyes.  "Thank you ever so much.  We have to go now or we'll miss breakfast.  Nice meeting you."

The boys started walking for the stairs.  "You can come visit me anytime," Violet called after them.

The four Gryffindor boys got to the Great Hall without much incident, except when Remus forgot to jump the third step from the bottom and got stuck.  James and Peter helped him out while Sirius roared with laughter.  The doors to the Great Hall were open so they walked right through them.  There weren't that many people there so they figured they were early.  James spotted the four other Gryffindor first years down the other end of the table and motioned for Sirius, Remus, and Peter to follow him.  They all slid into seats across from them.

"Good morning!" Lily greeted energetically.  Melissa looked nearly as excited as Lily did.  Shannon and Kelly, on the other hand, were falling asleep in their breakfast.  

"Morning," James responded.  The boys helped themselves to all the food in their reach and began eating.  "So how did you girls sleep?"

"We slept fine until Miss Sunshine over here decided to wake us up an hour before we needed to be up," Shannon mumbled pointing at Lily.  

"I said I was sorry," Lily reminded her.  "I was just so excited!  I mean today we'll be doing magic.  Magic!"

"I know exactly how you feel Lily," Melissa told her.

"I take it you two are muggleborns," Remus stated, buttering some toast.

"What?" the two girls asked simultaneously.  

"Muggleborns.  Magic people whose parents are non-magic people," Peter explained.

"Oh.  Well, I guess we are muggleborns then," Lily admitted, sharing a glance with Melissa who shrugged and took a bite of her bacon.  "Is that a bad thing?" Lily asked, looking worried.

"No, it's not bad at all," James reassured her, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"You'll have to watch out though," Sirius pointed out gravely.  "Some stupid people out there think that muggleborns shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts." He sighed.  "Like my family for instance."

Suddenly a loud noise filled the hall and several owls poured in from the rafters above.  Melissa, Shannon, Peter, and James himself received letters from their owls.  Unfortunately, so did Sirius.  James, Peter, and Shannon gasped at what he held in his hands.  Remus and Kelly's eyes widened.  Melissa and Lily had confuses looks on their faces.

"What's th-," Melissa began to ask.

"You'll see," James cut her off.  He turned to Sirius who had turned white.  "Sirius, mate, just open it and get it over."

"I-I can't believe she found out already.  And she sent me a Howler!" Sirius exclaimed panicking.  

"I'm sure it will be fine," James lied, patting Sirius on the back.

"Famous last words," Sirius muttered.  He went to open the envelope and everyone who knew what was going on braced themselves.  "Here goes nothing," he said untying the red letter.

**"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"  **Everyone in the Great Hall turned to stare at him while Sirius slouched down.

**"YOU GOT SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR?!!  HOW COULD YOU?!  YOU ARE ALREADY A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY NAME AND YOU GO AND PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS!  WHY, IF THE TWINS HADN'T TOLD US WE PROBABLY WOULD NEVER HAVE KNOWN.  YOU'RE FATHER AND I ARE ABSOLUTLEY MORTIFIED.  POOR REGULUS IS ASHAMED TO CALL YOU HIS BROTHER.  I BET YOU THIS IS ALL THAT POTTER BOY'S FAULT!"**

James knew he was going to get pulled into this somehow.  

**"DON'T EXPECT A CHRISTMAS PRESENT BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE RECEIVING ONE!!**

With that the red envelope burst into flames in front of Sirius's gaunt face.  James sighed and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.  All of their friends stared open mouth at him and so did the rest of the hall.  James yelled, "What're you all looking at?!  Get back to your breakfast!  There's nothing to see here!"

The students, after seeing James' angry glare turned back to their meal and started whispering to their friends. 

Sirius took a deep breath and his face broke into a smile.  "That wasn't so bad.  I've gotten much worse," he looked over to the Slytherin table.  Two girls, one with blonde hair the other with black hair, sneered at him.  "Bellatrix and Narcissa.  I should have known."

"Who?" Melissa asked. She seemed concerned about Sirius from James' point of view.

Sirius turned back to look at her.  "They're my cousins.  Nasty little creatures.  I wouldn't recommend getting on their bad side."

Everyone turned back to their breakfast.  Soon Professor McGonagall came up to them.  "Here are your timetables," she said handing each of them their own.  "You're first class will start in 10 minutes so I think you should get a move one."

She left them to go give out more time tables.  "Does everyone have Transfiguration first?" James asked.  They all nodded.  "Let's see it says here we have it with the Ravenclaws.  It's on the second floor."  

"Oh great.  We're going to get lost again," Peter moaned.  

"You guys got lost coming down here?" Shannon giggled and Peter glared at her.

"Oh sorry Miss I Have to Know Exactly Where I'm Going," Peter retorted.

Shannon laughed even harder. "Oh Peter, I've always told you that you have the worst comebacks."

The group laughed and Peter turned red.  Lily saved Peter from more embarrassment.  "Shouldn't we be going?  The Professor said class started in ten minutes and we have to find it first."

They all nodded and picked up there bags and headed out the doors.  _On to our very first class, _James said to himself.  _Here we go._

**************************

Yeah!  Another post up!  Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it!  Please review!!

**~Melissa~**


	7. Magic and Mudbloods

Disclaimer:  See first chapter!!

Howdy out there! I have April vaca. Next week!!!!!!!!!  Yah!!!  Which means I can post more!!  Yah!!!!  Lol.  I keep getting new reviewers!  It's amazing!  I love you all sooooooo much!!  Hugs all around!  

**Chelles:  **Thanks!  OMG my stupid computer wouldn't let me review your first post for your new story.  I was pressing the button like crazy and it wouldn't go.  O well I'll just have to review here!  I love how you put that little thing for the first post just like in the last story.  I don't know what to call it.  I thought the first chapter was...amazing, magnificent, awesome, great, and unbelievably good, ummmm...okay I can't think of any more adjectives but it was sooo good.  I like how you put the Order in there.  Also I can kinda see that Peter is drifting away from the group, not even that much but just a tad.  I don't know how you're going to make him betray them because he seems so nice to me.  I'm sure it'll be great once you do it.  So great first post and update soon!  Oh yeah thanks for reviewing!!

**Queen of Zan:  **Welcome to my story!!  Thanks for reviewing!  You're so not a dork!!  A little crazy... (I read your bio) but not a dork!!  Lol jk!  Ya know, I think I post too often!  Thanks again!  

**Tarheelsrule01:  **Thanks!!  I try to put as much humor into it as I can.  Here's your update!

**JkReviewer:  **Hi!  Oh no!  I have to follow in the wake of Chelles?!  But she's too good!  I might as well just remove my story!  Just kidding!  Oh my gosh you added me to your favorite stories!  Yes!  Thanks!  I probably should increase the lengths of my posts.  Good idea.  I will definitely check out your stories.  I did what you told me and disabled the "only allow signed reviews thing"!  You're patient, I love you already!  Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

Ugh!  Being sick totally sucks!  I didn't get to post cause I've been sick and busy this week.  Please accept my deepest apologies!  Lol...I don't feel like talking (which is a first) so here's the post!!

Chapter 7:  Magic and Mudbloods

If Lily thought she was amazed before, she should have waited until the first week of classes was over.  She had never seen anything like the things she was being taught to do.  On her first day she had Transfiguration, which was taught by Professor McGonagall.  She gave them a talking to the second she was done with the roll call.  "Transfiguration is very complex and risky magic.  I will not tolerate any misbehavior in my class or you will leave and not come back.  This is your warning." She had said sternly.  Immediately after that she turned her chair into a dog and back again.  Lily and Melissa exchanged anxious glances and couldn't wait to try it but it turned out that they wouldn't be changing furniture into animals until sixth year.  McGonagall then gave them lots of notes that they had to copy down.  Then they were each given a match that they had to change into a needle.  Lily had a hard time with it and only managed for the match to change color.  James was the only one in the class to successfully change the match and the stern professor rewarded him with 5 points and a rare smile.

3 times every week the Gryffindors went outside to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.  This class was taught by a plump little with named Professor Sprout.  There they studied different kinds of magical plants and learned their uses.  Shannon seemed especially good at this class.  When Lily asked her about it she said, "My mum has a whole garden of magical plants and she makes sure I know each one by name and its uses."

The position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was said to be cursed ever since a professor from a long time ago was found dead in his classroom.  All the older students said that by your seventh year you'd have seven Defense Against the Dark Arts professors.  This year's professor was Professor Blackheart.  Lily didn't know what made her so uneasy around him.  It might have been the way he seemed to stare at her and Melissa.  Or maybe it was the fact that he seemed to have it in for Remus.  The two classes they'd had that week, he had taken a total of 25 points away from Remus.  This didn't seem to bother Remus who most of the time ignored him.  Lily could see that James and Sirius were getting quite annoyed with him though, and Lily hoped they didn't do anything drastic.  

Charms was by far Lily's favorite class so far.  It was taught by Professor Flitwick, a very short wizard that had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk.  The first class they learned different wand movements for different spells like the swish and flick method.  Flitwick demonstrated the Levitation Charm by making one of Peters quills zoom around the classroom.  He told them that they probably wouldn't start that spell until the end of October.  

Lily had been very excited to have the History of Magic class but her anxiousness had been put out five minutes into the class.  History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns who was, in fact, a ghost.  It is said that he had fallen asleep in the staff room by the fire and had gotten up the next morning to teach a class, and left his body behind.  It easily became the most boring class as Binns kept droning on and on about people and dates.  James and Sirius nodded off to sleep near the beginning of the class.  Lily and Melissa tried to stay awake to take some notes on Emeric the Evil but got most of the dates mixed up.  

It was Friday when the time came to go have the one class they hadn't yet.  The girls arrived at breakfast to hear the boys whining and groaning.  

"What's wrong with you lot?" Melissa asked, sliding into a seat next to Sirius.  The boys wordlessly pointed at their schedules.  The girls glanced at their schedules.  

"What's the matter with Potions?" Kelly queried confused. 

"Yeah.  It sounds exciting.  Brewing things and such," Lily said.

"You're missing one minor detail.  We have it with the Slytherins," James explained.  "There's not a wizard or witch out there that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

"Also, I heard that the Head of Slytherin House is the professor.  The older students say she favors them," Remus said.

"Oh come on!  It's just the Slytherins!" Sirius exclaimed.  Except if came out like "Oh covf od!  Etfs jufts de Slifferivs!" because his mouth was half full of food.  

Melissa inched away from him. "Right," she said.  She turned back to the rest of them.  "At least we have the afternoon off.  What should we do?"

"Hmmm.  Maybe we could go outside," Lily suggested.  She looked up at the ceiling.  "It looks like it's going to be a nice day outside."

"Yeah, that's an okay idea," Sirius said, waving her idea away.  He turned to the boys. "I was thinking we could explore the castle.  There's got to be some sort of secret passageways around here."

"That's an awesome idea," James agreed.  He must have seen Lily's put out expression because he added, "Though Lily's idea is quite good too."

Lily smiled at him gratefully.  The bell rang signaling there was only five minutes until class begun.  The eight of them picked up their bags and headed out of the Great Hall.  Instead of going up the Main Staircase they went the opposite direction, to the stairs that led down to the dungeons.  There schedule said that the dungeon they were supposed to be in was the first one which was the farthest away.  As soon as they stepped into the room the bell rang.

"You're late," a voice told them.  At a desk in the front of the room sat a tall woman with short blonde hair.  She looked at them in distaste. "10 points from Gryffindor.  Take your seats."

Lily glanced at Melissa who led them over to a table in the back of the room.  Sirius and James took the table to the right of them, Remus and Peter to the left of them, and Kelly and Shannon took the table in front of them.  "This is Potions class and my name is Professor Devilin."

Sirius had to stifle his laughter by turning it into a racking cough.  The professor turned to look at him. "Something wrong, Mr. ..."

"Black."

"Ah.  Is there something particularly amusing about my last name, Mr. Black?" she asked him in an oily voice.

"No ma'am," Sirius answered looking her straight in the eye.  Lily could tell he was struggling not to laugh.   

"Of course not.  Now on to class.  Potions is a magic unlike any other.  It takes a certain amount of skill and aptitude that I'm sure only a few select people in this class have," Devilin's eyes slid to a boy with greasy black hair sitting in the front of the class.  "Today we will be making a simple potion that cures wart.  You will be working with the person you are sitting next to.  Ingredients are in the file cabinet to the left." With a wave of her wand the directions for the potion appeared on the board.  She looked at all of them. "Well?  What are you waiting for?  Get to work!"

Lily went up to the file cabinet to get the ingredients will Melissa lit up their cauldrons.  "Well what do we have here?" a voice sneered to her right.  She looked over there and noticed that one of Sirius's cousins was standing next to her, the one with the black hair.  

"Hello," Lily said to her, reaching into the cabinet for some porcupine quills.  The girl stared at her.  "My name's Lily Evans."

"Bellatrix Black," the girl responded.  She looked thoughtfully at her. "Hm, I've never heard of the name Evans before.  Are you from the States?"

"Oh no, I'm a muggleborn," Lily replied taking some crushed snake fangs.  Bellatrix became silent.  Lily turned to look at her and was surprised at what she saw.  Bellatrix's face was contorted with disgust and she inched away from Lily.

"Mudblood," Bellatrix hissed loudly.  The room instantly became quiet.

"_What_ did you call me?" Lily asked defensively.  The name sounded foul.

"I called you a Mudblood," Bellatrix taunted. She wrinkled her nose. "I bet you, you don't even know what it means."

"Well I know what it means, and I don't like it," James said coldly from behind Lily.

"No one cares if you don't like it Potter.  You are a disgrace to the word pureblood.  You and your friend Black there," a voice came.  Lily looked to the left of Bellatrix.  There was that greasy haired boy that Professor Devilin had glanced at.

"Ah, Snape.  Just who I wanted to talk to," James spat.  Lily had never heard James speak so harshly and she didn't like it. "What happened to going to Durmstrang?  Not enough Dark Arts for you there?"

"Even though it's none of your business, if you must know _Potter_," Snape bit James' name out like it was poison. "My grandfather—."

"Don't talk about that murder in front of me," James growled through clenched teeth.  He looked livid.  Lily and Bellatrix stood between them; Bellatrix looking gleeful and Lily looking stricken.  Snape reached inside his robes for his wand but Professor Devilin proceeded to break things up.

"What is going on here?" she asked looking at the four of them.  Snape and James continued to glare at each other, Bellatrix looked innocently at her, and Lily frowned.  "Well?"

"Nothing, Professor," James answered, breaking the starring contest with Snape. "We were just having a friendly chat."

"There is to be no chit chatting when getting supplies!" Devilin screeched. "Now get your supplies and go back to your seats.  If I hear one more peep out of any of you, it's a detention."

The class quickly went back to their work.  Bellatrix shot one last nasty look at Lily before returning to her table.  Lily hurried back to her own table and dumped her supplies on the surface.  Melissa gave her a puzzled look and glanced at James who was heatedly talking to Sirius.  "What's a Mudblood?" Melissa asked her softly, starting to follow the potion directions.

"I'm not sure," Lily told her, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.  She started stirring the cauldron. "But I don't think it's a good thing."

Lily and Melissa continued to make their potion in silence.  The made sure they measured everything correctly and stirred it right.  "Is it supposed to be bright green like that?" Melissa questioned Lily nervously.  

Lily looked up to the board.  "Yeah, it says that once it turns green we have to stir it 6 times clockwise and then it should be done."

Melissa breathed a sigh of relief and began to stir it, counting out loud.  Lily looked to her right where James and Sirius looked like they had they're potion under control.  To the left of them, Remus looked like he was trying to correct something Peter had done.  Shannon and Kelly looked stressed out and Lily could see that their potion had turned a rather bright pink.

"Once you're done, get two vials from my desk and fill it up with your potion," Professor Devilin called.  

Lily went to retrieve the vials while Melissa finished her last stir.  The both ladled the potion into their vials and put their names on it.  Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of class.  James stalked out of class, already having turned in his vial, and Sirius, Remus, and Peter hurried after him.  The Slytherins sneered at the girls as they pack they're things away and soon they were all alone, as Professor Devilin had retreated to her office.  

The girls quickly hurried out of the classroom and up the stairs out of the dungeons.  Lily glanced at Shannon and Kelly. "Do either of you know what's wrong with James?  Why'd he get so angry?" she asked them.  

Shannon and Kelly hesitated and exchanged glances.  Shannon sighed. "Well first of all, James doesn't like the word 'Mudblood' like most respectable purebloods."

"But what is a Mudblood?" Melissa inquired.  

Shannon and Kelly shared another look.  "It's a foul name for a witch or wizard who had muggle parents," Kelly said uncomfortably, not looking either Melissa or Lily in the eye.  "It means dirty blood."

This time it was Lily and Melissa who glanced at each other.  Shannon quickly added, "But it's only some people like those nasty Slytherins who call people that.  It's horrible."

Lily regained her composure quickly.  _I won't let this affect me_, she told herself.  "So what was the other reason James got angry at that boy?"

Shannon took a deep breath and bit her lip.  "Snape's grandfather supposedly murdered James' grandfather."

**********************************

Omg I haven't posted in like a week!  Sorry about that!  So what do you think about this post?  I know what you're thinking.  It never said anywhere that Snape's grandfather killed James' but this is my story and anything's possible.  Lol.  I made it longer!  I hope everyone likes it.  If anyone had any suggestions they would be much appreciated.  So REVIEW!! 


	8. The First Prank

Disclaimer:  See first page!!

Hola!  How is everyone out there?!  I'm dandy and in a really good mood cause I'm on Spring Break.  Of course I'm not going anywhere which stinks.  I'd love to go to somewhere warm and come to school with a nice tan...Oh well too bad.  I love all my reviewers!  You guys are great!

**Chelles:**  Hi!  I'm not sure if I'm trying to setup for James being caught between Lily and Sirius.  I don't think so...but who knows!  I'm really not sure of anything I'm writing at this stage.  Lol.  I will probably do that later.  I hopefully will have fun on my break.  Ahh, relaxation is such a good thing!  Thanks for reviewing!

**JkReviewer****:  **Lol.  See I don't believe in James and Lily being enemies.  That's one of the things I didn't like in Book 5.  Is that bad?  Will it make people stop reviewing?  If so maybe I should change it.  Hmmm. I don't know.  Yeah I'm thinking there will be some major pranking soon!  My summary does say it's an AU but that's only because James and Lily aren't going to be enemies.  They'll be friends.  I'll keep most of the stuff from the 5th book the same, like about Sirius's family and stuff and major events that happen in the Marauder's lives at Hogwarts.  Thanks!  Here's the update!

**Tarheelsrule01:  **Lol.  Glad to know you like it so much.  I like your reaction!  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing!

**Elspeth Renee:  **Hey a new reviewer!!  Yeah!!  School is evil...okay it's not that bad but still.  My teachers hate my grade I think and they just keep giving us more work.  I won't even get into soccer even though I love the sport.  I'll just say this:  My soccer game got cancelled for tomorrow and I started cheering.  Lol.  Go your team (whatever it's name is)!!!

Thanks for reviewing!!

**LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e:  **Another new reviewer!  *Dances around the room* Thanks so much!  If you keep complimenting my story like that you'll give me an ego the size of James'.  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing!!

**Zeldagrl436:  ** Howdy new reviewer!  Thanks!  I love your bio by the way!  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing!

**Queen of Zan:  **Intriguing is just what I was going for!  I think... lol!  Yeah there definitely are a lot of similarities between the teachers and classes.  Can't say I didn't try. Lol.  Thanks!  

**UniMyth****:  **Thanks!  OMG you're adding me to your favorite's stories list!  Awesome.  *Gives you an across the computer hug* lol.  Thanks for reviewining!

**Anti-Cheese Muffin:  **Cleaning one's room sucks.  Lol.  Thanks!  I like my little twist too.  Lol.  Here's your update.  Thanks for reviewing!

Author's Note:  Wow.  I haven't posted in about a week which is just unbelievable for my part as I've been home for more than half of that week.  *Ducks cabbages and tomatoes* Sorry!!!  It seems that I post more when I have less access to the computer.  Of course with my sister kicking my off every thirty minutes and my brother and my parents saying they're tired of seeing me sitting in front of the computer.  *looks around, sees brother off trying to find a job, sisters upstairs, parents at work*  What a perfect time to type!!  So here's the next chappy!!

Chapter 8:  The First Prank

James was mad.  Actually, mad was an understatement.  James was enraged.  _How dare that sniveling little snake bring up his murdering grandfather in front of me!  _James exclaimed to himself.  He stalked up the stairs to the main floor, Sirius, Remus, and Peter following after him.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sirius and Remus exchange concerned glances.  James sighed and he felt the anger dissipate out of him.  He didn't want to worry his friends.  Soon they came to the Great Hall where most of the school had collected for lunch.  They sat at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table; James and Sirius on one side and Remus and Peter on the other.  Sirius had a worried look on his face.

"You okay, mate?" he asked James, grabbing some food at the same time.  

"I'm fine.  I just...overreacted," James admitted also filling up his plate.  Remus and Peter looked doubtfully at him and Sirius snorted.  Seeing there was no fooling them he dropped the serving spoon abruptly.  "Fine, you want the truth?  I'm not okay.  I want to go over there and punch Snape's bloody lights out." James said gruffly.

Sirius looked at him proudly. "That's the spirit!" Sirius exclaimed slapping him on the back.  He leaned closer to the table and looked around at them.  "You know what this calls for?" he asked them.  Peter shook his head and Remus looked intrigued.

James of course knew the correct answer.  His mischievous grin matched Sirius'.  "A prank," James answered simply.  Peter let out an 'o' and Remus raised his eyebrows.  

"What sort of thing do you have in mind?" Remus inquired.  He looked thoughtful.  "Would it be on all the Slytherins or just Snape?"

"I'm thinking all the Slytherin first years.  After all Bellatrix did call Lily a, a you-know-what," James didn't like to say the word, it was so foul to him.  

"Good idea.  Bellatrix's mouth needs a good wash out," as he said it Sirius's eyes lit up and he turned to James.  "A good wash out _literally_." James smirked and nodded.  His attention was drawn to the doors of the Great Hall where he saw Lily and the girls come in.  He didn't really want them to hear them planning.  "After lunch we'll go up to the dorm and start planning," he whispered to his friends, who nodded.

The boys tried to look casual as the girls came over.  They didn't notice they're weird behavior and instead were looking at James with mixed apprehension.  James sighed.  "Look, I'm not going to go all off again so stop looking at me like that."

They smiled slightly and sat down.  "So what are we doing after lunch?" Lily asked them munching on a sandwich.  

The boys exchanged looks and Sirius said innocently, "We were planning on going up to the Common Room and doing our homework."

James, Remus, and Peter nodded, trying to convince them.  Melissa raised an eyebrow.  "Homework?  We have the afternoon off and the rest of the weekend and you're going to do homework?  Yeah, right," she said disbelievingly.  

Lily was looking at them suspiciously too. "If you're doing homework then I'm sure you all wouldn't mind us joining you."

"No!" James cried and Lily narrowed her eyes at him.  "I mean no, you shouldn't do homework.  Go outside and enjoy the beautiful day like you said this morning."

Melissa and Lily exchanged a look of either amusement or annoyance and shrugged.  "Well, we know where we're not wanted, right girls?" Melissa asked in mock irritation.  Lily grinned, Shannon pursed her lips, and Kelly flipped her hair at them.   

"Girls," Sirius and James muttered simultaneously.  The girls giggled at this and continued to eat and talked about what they would do after lunch.

"We could go swimming in the lake," Shannon suggested taking a bite of her chicken. 

"Shannon, do you really want to go in that lake?" Kelly asked her incredulously. "I mean think about it.  There's that Giant Squid  that Molly told us about.  And I hear there's merpeople in there.  Not to mention all the dangerous water creatures.  What I was thinking is that we could go check out that Whomping Willow on the grounds that Pro-,"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a pale Remus interrupted from next to her.  Kelly gave him a look.  "I mean it sounds like a pretty dangerous tree and we wouldn't want any of you to get hurt."

Everyone looked at him skeptically and he started to turn red.  James hurried to help his friend. "You could go check out the Quidditch Pitch."

"What's Quidditch?" Lily and Melissa asked in unison.  

Their friends looked at all them incredulously.  James and Sirius exchanged panicked looks. "No one's told you about Quidditch?!" James exclaimed.  Lily and Melissa both shook their heads.  Immediately their friends all burst out into speech about the fabulous sport that is Quidditch.  Lily and Melissa just sat their with their mouths halfway open.   Soon everyone quieted down. 

Lily turned to Melissa.  "Did you catch a word of that?" she asked looking puzzled.  Melissa just stared at her blinking every few seconds.  "I'll take that as a no.  Could one person please explain this Quidditch thing to us?"

Everyone looked at James.  James took a deep breath and started to clarify.  (**A/N:**  I won't bore you with all the details.  I mean if you're in the Harry Potter section and actually reading this story than you have to know something about Quidditch.)  Lily and Melissa just nodded their heads every few seconds to show they understood.  By the time James was done most of the students had cleared out of the hall.  

"I think we get it now," Melissa reassured them.  Suddenly the bell rang signaling to other students that they had to be in their class. "Come on girls lets go change.  I'm not spending my afternoon in this," she said motioning to her uniform.  The girls nodded enthusiastically and gathered their stuff up.  The boys did the same as they were going to the Common Room to "do their homework".  On the third day of classes they had managed to not get lost while going down to breakfast and making their way up to the Common Room from the Great Hall was pretty much becoming routine. 

Once in the Common Room the girls went up their staircase to change and the boys dumped their bags on one of the tables.  To convey the image that they would be studying they spread their books out on the table and took out pieces of parchment.  The girls came down dressed in muggle clothing came over to their table.

"We're just going outside.  We'll see you at dinner," Lily told them.

"Yeah.  Er, have fun doing your homework," Melissa said eyeing them all dubiously.  

Sirius gave her a cheeky grin. "Don't worry we will!"

The girls exchanged some more glances and said goodbye to them.  The boys watched them go and didn't talk again until they were sure the girls were gone.  James raised his eyebrows at them. "Let's get cracking, shall we?" he inquired.  His friends all nodded enthusiastically and they began to plan the first of many pranks.

************************************

By dinner time, Lily was sure the boys were up to something.  She and Melissa had seriously doubting that they were doing their homework.  The girls had enjoyed their afternoon outside though, and had not worried about it.  They'd gone to see the Quidditch Pitch which Lily thought was fascinating.  Despite Remus' warning they had wandered over to the Whomping Willow.  The understood it's name when as soon as they got a little close to it, it started thrashing around.  

Particularly the best part of the day was probably when they came across the humungous man who had led them to Hogwarts across the lake.  The girls learned that his name was Rubeus Hagrid and he was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts.  He invited them to his hut, on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, for a cup of tea which they accepted.  Of course, what they didn't expect was to get their teeth broken after sampling one of his rock cakes.  Declining politely after he offered seconds they told him it was getting a little late and they needed to get ready for dinner.  He understood and sent them off but not without them promising they'd come visit him more often.

Soon they returned to the half empty Common Room.  Lily looked around but didn't spot their first year counterparts.  "Where are the boys?" Shannon asked, voicing what Lily had been thinking.  

"Well they're not here obviously," Melissa answered rolling her eyes at Shannon but giving her a smile to let her know she was joking. "They're probably around causing ruckus."

"I thought they were doing they're homework," Kelly said uncertainly before flopping down on one of the couches.  The girls followed her and sat down.

"Kellllyyyy," Melissa moaned, exaggerating her name.  "The boys definitely aren't doing homework.  They're so planning something."

"What kind of something?" Lily asked her grinning.  

"How should I know?  Boys are weird.  All I know is that they've been acting weird since Potions," Melissa explained.  "I think is has something to do with that Snape kid."

Lily nodded, her mind on something else now.  She had been shocked that Snape's grandfather had killed James'.  Kelly and Shannon told her the story of how the two grandfathers had loathed each other.  How Snape's grandfather was deep in the Dark Arts and how James' grandfather was an Auror, a magical law enforcer.  They had been dueling and Snape's grandfather had cast the killing curse and James' grandfather was killed instantly.  All of this was infront of James's father who had tried to get Snape's grandfather sentenced to prison but there was not enough evidence so Snape's grandfather was still out there.  She'd been worried about James but he seemed okay at lunch.  

Suddenly the portal opened and the four boys they'd been talking about burst in, all talking loudly.  They stopped short upon seeing the girls looking at them quizzically.  "I thought you were staying up here and doing your homework," Melissa told them, raising an eyebrow.

"We were at the Library looking up something," James replied seemingly truthful. 

"Is that a crime or something?" Sirius asked Melissa, both of his eyebrows disappearing into his hair. "Or did you just miss us too much?"

Melissa colored and drawled sarcastically, "Oh yes, we were awaiting your return with much anticipation.  I don't know how we sleep at night with being away from you."

The girls laughed at this and Sirius glared at them.  James spoke up, "As funny as that is, I'm starving and dinner is just about to begin.  Who wants to go down?"

Everyone opted to go and they made their way down the now familiar corridors to the ground level.  Once in the Great Hall they took seats at their House table and waited for the food to appear.  The rest of the school had arrived by the time it appeared.  The strange thing was that the boys didn't start eating right away like they usually did.  To Lily it looked like they were waiting for something.  "What are you guys doing?" she inquired.  

"We're waiting," James answered.

"For what?"

"For this!" he exclaimed quietly.  Then he hissed to the rest of the boys, "Now!"

The girls watched as they took their wands out and, pointing them to the Slytherin table, started muttering a spell under their breath.  Suddenly, bars of soap appeared above the heads of all the Slytherin first years.  At first no one in the hall seemed to notice them, until a Hufflepuff at the next table pointed them out.  The rest of the Hall watched in surprise and amusement as the soap bars went to the Slytherins and started washing their mouths.  All the students started laughing and they watched the Slytherins struggle to remove the bars from their mouths.  Then as soon as it had started the soap bars vanished.  Lily stared open mouth as the boys gave each other satisfied high fives.  

Before they could congratulate themselves more Professor Dumbledore stood up.  He was unsuccessfully trying to look stern but a small smile graced his face.  "Would those responsible for this act, please come forward?"

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked up to the Staff Table still sporting victorious grins.  Professor McGonagall looked appalled at them. "You boys did this?" she asked, her lips pursed angrily.  They nodded. "I am ashamed.  From my own house.  50 points from Gryffindor and you four have detention tomorrow and Sunday.  Now go sit down."

As their peers watched them, they had no idea that this was just the beginning of several similar dinners.

************************

Yeah, I definitely started writing this on Wednesday and I'm only now posting it.  I'm so pathetic.  This is my longest chapter!!  I'm not that happy with it though.  It's kind of choppy so I don't know.  Tell me what you think of it.  Give me some suggestions if you want.  Should I do different POV's?  I'm not sure.  Whatever.  Click the lovely blue button and review!!


	9. Church and The Beatles

Disclaimer:  If I were to show my picture to you, you would notice that I don't look anything remotely like J.K. Rowling, so I definitely don't own Harry Potter.  

I'm totally bored out of my mind at my house.  I probably should be working on my Lit project, which is due...Monday, but I can always do that tomorrow!  Lol.  I'm a procrastinator I know.  Soooooooo instead of working on my lit project I will write part of the next chapter!!  Have I mentioned that I absolutely adore my reviewers!!  You guys are the greatest!!!

**Chelles:  **Ya know?  I read your bio and it says you're a Spanish teacher!  You are probably the coolest Spanish teacher ever!  When I think of my Spanish teacher I'm like okay...she would never be into Harry Potter and Chelles is the greatest!!  Lol.  I have to make sure that the boys meet Hagrid too.  I'll put that in somewhere along the line.  Ya know, Melissa is my favorite character!!  I wonder why  ;).  Lol.  The boys...what can I say about them!  I love that "their first detentions, but definitely not their last!"  That's so funny!  I need as much computer time as I can get!  Thanks for reviewing!

**peachfreack****:  **Welcome!!  Thank you!  Ginny/Harry are cute too.  Thanks!  

**Sena****:  **I love new reviewers!  Welcome to my humble abode.  Lol.  Don't worry about spelling, my best friend can't spell for her life.  Lol.  If you love my story I love you!!  Lol.  I try to update whenever I can get computer time which, with my little sister always kicking me off, is hard.  And no one can talk as much as me so you can talk about whatever you want in your reviews.  Thanks for reviewing!!

**Miss Lady Padfoot:  **Hiya!  Gosh I love compliments!  Thanks soooo much.  Omg my story is definitely not that best story!!  If you want awesome writing take a look at my Favorite Stories.  Now those people know how to write!!  Anyway...I would love to ask Lily Evans except for the fact that she's...well dead!  Lol.  And then of course I would love to ask JK Rowling, along with asking her why the heck she killed off my favorite character!  Also I would ask Santa Claus but well he's up at the North Pole and I'm broke and don't have enough money to go visit him.  And I'm not that smart!  Lol.  Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!

**Queen of Zan:  **Thanks!!

**JKR:  Lol.  **Thanks for reviewing!****

**Author's Note:**  This next chapter is going to be a little weird.  Whatever you think about it it's not going to be a religious statement.  I was just thinking that most muggles would have a religion and what would happen if they went to Hogwarts.  I know that my parents would be like 'you still have to go to church' and whatnot.  Anyway that's just a small part of the next chapter but I thought I'd give you a heads up.  Enjoy and remember to review!!

Chapter 9:  Church and the Beatles

"Wait, so where are you going again?" James asked confused.  It was Sunday morning and he and the boys had woken up late, due to the detention they'd served the night before.  Professor McGonagall had made the four of them write lines from 9 to 11 and then to make sure that they didn't get into anymore trouble, she walked them back to the Common Room.  Seeing as no one else was in the Common Room the boys had headed up to bed.  Unfortunately, the boys had woken up late and missed almost all of breakfast.  None of the girls were found in the Great Hall and so it was a surprise to find them in the Common Room, Lily and Melissa all dressed up.  When the boys asked why they were dressed up they started to explain but James wasn't really listening.

"We just told you. We're going to church," Lily said slowly as if talking to a little child. 

"What's church?" Sirius asked.

"It's a muggle thing," Melissa answered, not bothering to explain. "Would one of you guys go and get my brother.  We're going to be late."

Remus offered to go.  James was still confused.  "Where's this church you're going to?"

"It's in Hogsmeade," Lily replied.  She started pacing and checking her watch.

"How is it in Hogsmeade?" Peter inquired. "Hogsmeade is a magical town and you just said it's a muggle thing."

"Okay, so I was lying.  It's a Christian thing," Melissa snapped, glancing at the boys' staircase anxiously.  Adam came hurrying down the staircase also dressed in nice clothes.  Melissa and Lily rushed over to him. "Honestly Adam, Professor Dumbledore said the carriage would leave at ten to nine and it's now," Melissa paused to glace at her watch, "8:48."

"I know, I know.  I slept late. Sorry," Adam apologized. "Let's just get out of here.  We have to catch that carriage or Mum'll have our heads."

Lily, Melissa, and Adam said a quick good-bye to all of them before rushing out of the portrait hole.  James and the others sat down on a couple couches in a daze. "Can anyone tell me why they're going to church?"

"Apparently their mothers are making them," Shannon responded. "They don't want school to get in the way of their religion."

"What's a church?" Sirius asked again, absentmindedly scratching his forehead.  

Remus answered this time. "It's a building where people go to pray and where mass is held."  Seeing James about to ask another question Remus said, "And mass is a sort of ceremony that's held every Sunday."

James nodded and the questions ceased for a bit. James looked around the common room at his fellow Gryffindors.  Most people were doing homework, or just hanging around playing games like chess of Gobstones.  He looked towards his friends.  Kelly and Shannon were looking at a magazine, giggling.  Remus had taken a book out titled Curses, Hexes, and Charms, Oh My! and had started reading.  Peter was munching on something he'd brought back from breakfast and next to him, Sirius was sprawled on the couch looking thoroughly uninterested.  Sirius caught his eye and voiced how James was feeling.  

"I'm bored," he declared.  

"Me too," James decided.

Shannon looked up.  "Did either of you finish your homework?" she queried.  

Sirius and James exchanged a look.  "We had homework?" Sirius asked innocently.  

Shannon rolled her eyes at them and returned to her magazine.  Sirius looked insulted. "What'd I say?"

"Come on.  Let's go do our homework," James said, dragging a complaining Sirius up the stairs to get his supplies.

"So we did have homework?"

James ignored him.

*****************************

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly.  James and Sirius finished their homework while their friends lazed around.  Lily and Melissa came back about an hour later and decided to write letters to their parents.  Remus and Peter started to play a game of wizard's chess, which seemed to make Lily and Melissa uneasy.  James watched them amusedly.  

"Why does it have to be so violent?" Melissa questioned, watching wide eyed as the queen plunged her sword into one of the rooks.

"That's the great part," Peter answered.  He looked at her inquisitively.  "Why?  It doesn't do this in the muggle world."

"It most certainly does not," she retorted. "Chess pieces don't move in the muggle world."

"And they don't shout insults at you," Lily added, listening to Remus's knight call him a "scurvy knave".  

"Well there's no fun in that," Remus said grinning at her.

Melissa wrinkled her nose and Lily sighed.  A cry went up from Shannon and Kelly who were still poring over magazines.  "What is it?" Lily asked.  Speechless they motioned her and Lily over.  Wordlessly Shannon held up a picture of some guy.  From where James was sitting he couldn't tell who it was.  Whoever it was the girls sure must have liked him for they started shrieking excitedly, causing people around the common room to stare at them.

"What are you girls blubbering over," Sirius called to them.

Bubbling with enthusiasm, the girls rushed over to their table.  Lily held out a picture off four men dressed in black suits and holding instruments.  James was stumped.  "Who are these guys?"

The girls' faces registered ultimate shock.  Sirius caught James' eye and they both shrugged.  Kelly looked stupefied.  "Pardon me?  I think we all heard wrong.  Did you just say you don't know who they are?"

They both nodded somewhat annoyed.  The girls all gaped at them in disbelief.  "They are just the cutest most desirable blokes belonging to the most smashing band in the muggle and magic world alike," Melissa explained breathlessly.  

"Well do the 'cutest and most desirable men' have name?" Sirius scowled, not liking the attention the girls were showering on the four men.  

"John, Paul, George, and Ringo!" The girls all recited together.  (**A/N:  **Okay people I know that this story is supposed to take place in the 70's, and the Beatles broke up in 1970 but lets pretend that this story take place in the 60's.  Like say...1966)

"Right.  And what's the name of 'the most _smashing _band in the muggle and magic world alike'?" James drawled.  

"The Beatles," they chorused, sighing with dreamy expressions of their faces.

"And what's so special about these _Beatles_?" Sirius squinted at them.

They gawked at him like he'd grown another head.  "What's so special about them?" Kelly echoed. "Have you looked at the picture?  They're all bloody gorgeous!"

"Kelly, language!" Lily hissed.  She turned back to the boys. "But be serious--,"  

"Ah, on the contrary, I am Sirius," Sirius said smugly.  

James hit him on the back of the head.  "I told you to stop using that joke ages ago.  It's not even funny anymore."

"Really?  'Cause I thought it was quite funny," Sirius laughed at his own joke, not caring that no one else was laughing.

His friends gave him a strange look.  "_Anyway_," Shannon began. "The Beatles are the best band in the world and they're the hottest blokes in the world.  End of story.  Of course George is the cutest."

A cry of outrage went up from the girls. "Yeah right.  Everyone knows John cuter that George," Lily told her matter-a-factually. 

"And anyone who's anyone knows that Paul is way cuter than both of them," Melissa informed.  

"Well what about the other bloke?  Ringo?" Remus asked joining the conversation.  

"Ringo!?" the girls chorused in disbelief.  

"With that nose?  I think not," Kelly said scrunching up her own nose.  

The boys exchanged looks that the girls seemed not to notice, as they were arguing about which Beatle was cuter.  James sighed in exasperation and started to continue his homework.  Sirius looked at them incredulously one last time before turning back to his homework.  James heard him mutter, "Girls," under his breath and agreed with him at once.  Girls were crazy in James' opinion.  

********************************

Okay...In my mind this was the most boring chapter.  I didn't know what to write but since I loooooooove the Beatles I wrote about them.  So people press the blue button and tell me whatcha think!!  

P.S.  If there's any misspelling and stuff I'm sorry!  I was typing this late then I had to get off.  Tell me and I'll fix it tomorrow!!


	10. Flying Lessons

**Disclaimer:  Hmmmm let me think...do I own Harry Potter??  _Yeah right!!  _**

****

Hiya!!  Sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated.  Between soccer and school and my sister always on I barely get time to type.  But it's my lucky day cause my sister is on a trip with her grade for a week!!!  PARTY!!!  Lol. 

**Miss Lady Padfoot:  **I looooooove you!!  Lol.  The Beatles are truly great!!  Thanks.  Thanks.  Thanks.  I love both those parts too!!  You are truly the craziest person who's reviewed my story.  Lol.  That's a compliment!!  Luv ya lots.  Here's the next chappy!

**Chelles:  **Hello!!  Thanks.  Omg you had your students read Harry Potter!!  (Was it in Spanish or was it just in the class?)  Anyway,  wow that makes me love you even more!!  Thanks for reviewing!

**JKR:  **Yeah I know, there wasn't a lot in this chapter.  I probably should put two chapters together but I always feel like I have to post.  This next chapter's much longer!!  Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!

**LMTran:  **Thanks!  I hate it when people do that too.  There's a little part in this chapter about Lily and James but it's not very big and it doesn't really matter.  Omg I can't believe I put their heights 5'5.  Let's call that a momentary lapse of judgment.  I changed it to 5'2.  Thanks for catching that.  Here's the update!

**HappySnakes Rule:  **Yeah the last chapter was definitely my least fav.  I'll definitely read your story if you put one up!  I'd be happy too.  I'm not sure I'll by able to review it though cause of my stupid computer.  It's got this thing that doesn't allow pop ups.  If you review my story and you put a story up I'll try to review your story here!  I agree, Remus is awesome!  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing. 

I don't feel like babbling nor do I have any time so with out further babbling here is the update!!

Chapter 10:  Flying Lessons

For the Gryffindor first years, Thursdays were usually an okay day.  They started outside with Herbology, and then went to Transfiguration, and after that they had History of Magic which was usually used as a socializing or sleeping period.  Finally they had a free period.  Unfortunately, Lily noticed, Hogwarts always had a way of changing things.  As Lily and her friends descended their staircase into the Common Room, on the morning of their second Thursday, they noticed something was posted on the Common Room bulletin board.  Strolling over to it their carefree expressions turned to disdain. 

"All Gryffindor first years will report to the Quidditch Pitch at 3 o'clock today for their first flying lesson.  These lessons will be held with the Slytherin house.  Failure to attend will loose your house 10 points.'" Lily read aloud.  The girls groaned. 

"Flying?" Melissa asked slightly hysterical. "I don't think so.  I'd much rather like to keep both my feet on the ground, thank you very much."

"You'll do fine Melissa.  Quit worrying," Lily told her. "It's the Slytherins I'm worried about."  Ever since their first potions class the Slytherins had been nothing but mean and nasty to them.  They'd become worse since they knew that Melissa was a muggleborn too. 

"Ugh.  They're such a bunch of bloody idiots," Melissa growled. 

Kelly snickered.  "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear, Melissa."

"I only swear when I'm really mad," Melissa explained.  "And the Slytherins make me mad.  Calling me and Lily 'Mudbloods'.  I can't stand the lot of them.  And now I'm about to make a fool of myself in front of them while I fly."

"I'll be there to catch you if you fall, love," a voice said smoothly from behind them.  It was Sirius who had come down the boys' staircase with James, Remus, and Peter. 

Melissa groaned once again but didn't turn to face him.  "Just another annoying thing to add to my already crumbling day," she sighed, before turning to glare at Sirius. "And don't call me love."

"Sure," Sirius shrugged. "Now why's your day so crummy so far?"

The girls all pointed silently at the bulletin board.  The boys read the notice silently before breaking out into exclamations.  "Finally!" James cried. "I haven't been on a broom in weeks."

"I think it's utterly insane that they don't allow first years brooms," Remus said.

"I know!  You'd think that they don't trust us or something," Peter agreed.

"Wait.  Why would this qualify as a bad thing?" Sirius asked Melissa.  He got a mumble in response. "Pardon me, what'd you say?"

"I said I'm afraid of heights!" Melissa exclaimed (a/n:  I really am afraid of heights!  Lol.).  She went red and looked at them sheepishly.

"Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of Meliss," Kelly assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "My first time on a broomstick, I was scared stiff.  But it's truly the most exhilarating thing in the world!"

"I think I should be more worried then you Melissa," Shannon stated. "I'm clumsy enough on the ground as it is.  Just think about the damage I could do in the air."

They all laughed and Lily knew Melissa was feeling slightly better. "You'll be fine," Lily told her reassuringly. "Now let's go to breakfast."

The group trudged down to the Great Hall together.  The boys told them about the detention they'd had the night before, for charming water balloons to chuck themselves at the Slytherins.  The four boys were becoming quite the pranksters, earning them respect from some of the upperclassmen and cautious looks from the professors.  Lily knew that they were just harmless pranks and the boys would never hurt someone. 

They all took seats at the Gryffindor table and began loading their plates, talking idly about this and that.  Soon a loud noise came and Lily looked up to the rafters expectantly.   Several dozens of owls swarmed into the hall:  Barn owls, tawny ones, snowy owls, and eagle owls.  A school owl landed gracefully in front of Lily and waited patiently as she untied the parchment from his leg.  She offered it some toast, which it gracefully accepted, before it took off again.  Lily anxiously opened the letter.  It was actually paper instead of parchment.  It was from her parents.

_Dear Lily,_

_It's wonderful to hear from you dear.  It sounds like you're having a delightful time.  We're glad that you've made so many friends.  Nothing's new around here.  Your father started work yesterday...._It went on from there.  Her mother talked about her father's job at a school in the next town over.  She also gave her gossip about what was happening with the neighbors which gave Lily a good laugh.  Lily noticed that she didn't say much about Petunia and frowned.  The letter ended like this.  _Please write again soon dear.  You know how your father and I love to hear from you.  We love you so much.  Petunia says hi.  _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Lily sighed and folded the paper back up and put it in her bag.  She glanced around her.  Melissa had also gotten something and was laughing quietly.  "What's so funny?" Lily asked.

Melissa glanced at her then back at her letter.  "Oh it's just _mi__ abuela_, my grandmother.  She's hilarious sometimes.  She's also a little you know, _loco_, crazy.  But I love her to death."

"Where does she live?" Kelly inquired curiously. 

"She lives in Spain, with the rest of my mother's family.  I hardly get to see her," Melissa sighed sadly. "She's one of the few people in my extended family who knows I'm a witch," she paused for a bit before brightening up. "Anyway, come on people, eat up.  We want to get to Herbology on time right?  Don't want to miss any venom spitting plants, now would we?"

Lily giggled with the rest of them before finishing the rest of what was on her plate.  She decided to not to worry about the flying lessons until she came to it.

When you're really excited about something the time seems to go really slow.  When you're dreading something, time seems to speed up, which was exactly what happened to Lily.  The day seemed to go by so fast.  As the day went by Lily became increasingly nervous.  She too, like Melissa, was a bit afraid of heights.  History of Magic, which usually put Lily to sleep, was the fastest class of the day.  Before Lily knew it, she was back in the Common Room, trying to do her homework.  She couldn't concentrate though.  All she could see in her mind was her falling off her broomstick and landing with a thump on the ground.  She started tapping her quill repeatedly. 

"Lily?" a voice asked uncertainly.  Lily was startled out of her thoughts and she looked towards the concerned voice.  It was James who was sitting next to her.  "Are you alright?"

"What?  Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Lily lied, refocusing her attention to her Herbology essay.  She could sense James' eyes on her and looked back up at him.  "What?"

James' hazel eyes searched hers. "You look terrified," he whispered finally to her. 

"I'm fine, honestly," Lily told him.  James raised an eyebrow dutifully.  Lily sighed. "Okay, so I'm not fine.  All I can picture in my head is me falling from a broomstick 50 feet in the air and landing with a thump on the ground and not moving," she said really quickly.

James laughed. "Oh that's all you're worried about?" he asked her.  Lily glared at him. "Oh come on.  It'll be alright.  I hear that they don't even allow you to go that high off the ground.  And then there's the flying instructor, Madam Hooch, who's really careful with every one."

"Really?"

"Really.  There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess I was overreacting a bit," Lily admitted. "Thanks James."

"No problem," James told her.  Sirius was calling him over to play Exploding Snaps so he left the table.

From next to her Melissa cleared her throat and Lily turned her attention to her.  Melissa was giving her a strange look.  "What?" Lily queried. 

"James fancies you," Melissa stated bluntly.

"What!  Where'd you get a stupid idea like that?  James is my friend.  He doesn't fancy me," Lily insisted.

"You are _so _naïve, Lily," Melissa drawled, rolling her eyes.

"And you are _so_ frustrating.  We're only eleven years old for Christ's sake," Lily reminded her.  Melissa grunted and looked at her watch.  She started to pack away her things and Lily did too.

"Come on, let's go put our things away.  It's almost three o'clock," Melissa told her.  Lily led the way up the girls' spiral staircase and came to the first years' dorm.  Inside Kelly and Shannon were listening to the WWN (the Wizarding Wireless Network).  Lily dumped her bag on her bed.  Melissa flopped unceremoniously on her bed and put her hand to her forehead. "You know, I think I'm coming down with something," she faked a cough. "I think I'm having an asthma attack."

"Melissa you're such a faker," Kelly declared turning off the WWN.  She walked over to where Melissa was pretending to faint and dragged her up.  "Let's go.  You're going to learn to fly if it's the last thing you ever do."

"That's not very reassuring," Melissa grumbled.

The girls met the boys who had finished their game and they climbed out of the portal together.  There were very few people in the corridors as most of the school was still in class.  The bell rang just as they came to the Entrance Hall.  Remus and James opened the huge doors to the Hogwarts grounds.  It was an okay day outside.  It was partly cloudy and about 75 degrees out.  The eight Gryffindors strolled about.  Melissa was practically hyperventilating. 

"It's going to be just fine," Remus said slowly. "Deep breaths.  In with the good, out with the Bad."  

"What are you a psychiatrist?" Melissa snapped. "And no, it's not going to be just fine.  You guys don't understand.  I don't like heights.  I hate bridges.  I don't fly in planes.  I've never climbed a tree.  I think all roller coasters should be abolished."

Lily could have laughed at the expressions of James, Sirius, Peter, and Shannon, if she didn't think Melissa would hit her.  She knew that none of them knew what a plane or a rollercoaster was.  "Meliss, this is different then all those things.  This is flying.  On a broomstick.  All those things you're afraid of are in the muggle world don't matter here.  This is the magical world," Lily spoke with passion.

For a moment nobody spoke and they continued walking.  "You know what?  You are absolutely right Lily," Melissa finally said. "This is the magical world and anything's possible."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius exclaimed.  He grabbed on to Melissa's arm and dragged her quickly to the Quidditch Pitch. "Come on you lot.  Last one there's a rotten jelly bean!"

The rest of them chased after Melissa and Sirius, laughing with amusement.  Upon entering the Quidditch Pitch, Lily was again speechless at how amazing it was.  It was much bigger than any football (soccer) stadium she'd ever been too.  The 3 hoops on each side of the field reminded her of blowing bubbles when she was younger.  There were many towers that could hold people who wanted a better view.  In Lily's mind it was astonishing and just another reminder that the magical world had endless possibilities. 

Glancing around, she noticed that the Slytherins weren't here yet.  In the middle of the Pitch, 18 broomsticks lay on the ground in a line.  Sirius and James, who had also noticed the broomsticks, were making their way to them.  Just as they were about to pick up a broomstick each, a voice rang out through the pitch. "Do not touch those broomsticks!" the voice yelled.

Everyone turned in the direction the voice came from and were greeted by a middle ages witch in black robes.  She had short black hair and startling bright yellow eyes.  Her face held a stern expression at the moment as she surveyed the group.  "Are you two Potter and Black?" she asked suddenly, pointing at James and Sirius.  They both exchanged a glance before nodding. "Ah, I've been warned about you by the other professors."

"It seems our reputation precedes us," Sirius said to James smirking. 

The witch didn't seem impressed.  "Let it be known that I don't take any funny business in my class.  Do you understand?"

James and Sirius nodded again, though both were still smirking rather broadly in Lily's opinion.  She didn't get anymore time to ponder what they might have been planning because the Slytherins entered the Pitch.  They glared at the Gryffindors and the eight of them glared right back.  The flying professor rolled her eyes as she watched them.  "Welcome to your first flying lesson.  I'm Madame Hooch," the yellow eyed witch told them.  All of them stood around staring at her.  "Well what are you waiting for?  Everyone pick a broom and stand next to it."

Lily hurried over to a broomstick and stood next to it.  Melissa was on one side of her and James was on the other.  "Now, I want you to stick your right hand over your broom and say and a clear, commanding voice '**up'**," 

"Up!" shouted the class to their brooms.  About half a dozen went into their owners hands.  Those belonging to James, Sirius, Remus, Kelly, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape.  Lily's hovered slightly off the ground before falling with a thump.  Melissa's didn't move. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Madame Hooch asked. "Give it a little more 'oomf' students!"

"Up!" Lily shouted at her broom.  It immediately jumped into her hand, startling her.  More people got there brooms into their hands, including Shannon and Peter.  Melissa's just rolled around on the ground.

"_Melissa_," Sirius drawled, holding smugly onto his broom. "Brooms can smell fear.  You have to relax."

"Relax.  Yeah right." Melissa took a deep breath before yelling, "Up!"

The broom finally made it's way into her hand and Melissa face took on a satisfied expression.  Once everyone had their brooms Madame Hooch instructed them on how to kick off.  Lily looked dubiously at her broom.  She swung her leg over to the other side.  When Madame Hooch blew her whistle she kicked semi-hardly off the ground.  With a whoosh she was up in the air.  It was an amazing feeling, floating a couple meters above the ground.  She looked towards Melissa who was clutching the broom tightly and not looking down. 

"Alright, now everyone lean forward a bit and come back down," Madame Hooch called up to them. 

Lily slowly did as she told them and she put out her legs and landed gracefully on the ground.  Unfortunately, Melissa didn't end up so good as when she tried landing she ended up leaning to fast.  She hit the ground with a thump.  Lily dropped her broom and hurried over to Melissa.  Melissa was moaning like nothing else and when she looked up she blinked repeatedly.  "Lily?  Is that you?" she asked in an airy voice. 

Lily snorted and grabbed unto Melissa's arm, hauling her upwards.  "Stop faking it and get back on your broom," she ordered her.

Melissa pouted and swung a leg over her broom.  Madame Hooch raised an eyebrow at her. "You alright there, Miss Martin?" she inquired.

Melissa nodded reluctantly and glared at Lily who _very _maturely stuck her tongue out at her.  Melissa grinned in response.  Madame Hooch soon began to instruct them on how to turn on their brooms.  Lily's earlier nervousness faded as she went higher up in the air.  Flying was a feeling she'd never felt before and she was enjoying it very much.   From where Lily was it looked like Melissa was having a good time too.  The people who already knew how to fly, like Sirius and James, seemed slightly bored.  As she was watching James a mischievous smile came on to his face.  Madame Hooch was letting them fly around freely.  James raced over to Sirius on his broom, touched him and yelled, "Tag!  Your it!"

 Sirius, catching on quickly, looked for the nearest person and tagged them.  Of course the nearest person was Melissa who wobbled slightly before yelling out, "Oh Sirius Black you are going to get it!"  She immediately started chasing after him.   Lily noticed that in all her excitement, Melissa didn't seem to remember she was on a broom and was flying quite quickly.  Lily laughed out loud as Melissa hit Sirius on the back of the head, declaring her it. 

_And to think, _Lily thought to herself.  _All those years I'd always thought that brooms were just for sweeping._

That was a lot of typing!!!  Phew...I'm wiped.  Tell me whatcha think people!  Review and I will loooooove you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and well.............. you get the picture!!  :o)


	11. An Absence and A Fight

**Disclaimer:**  Although I know this is a stupid question, I'll ask it anyway.  Do we really need disclaimers?  I mean we alllllllllllll know that we don't own Harry Potter or any of the stuff that goes with it.  We're just crazy maniac people who (only in my case really) think the can write.  Unless, you know, you really think you're J.K. Rowlings or something.  Cause if you do then ummmmm get some help.

Gosh I haven't posted in the longest time!!!  Sooooooo sorry!!  I've been so busy.  I was barely at my house last weekend.  Went shopping all day Saturday, had a horrible soccer game on Sunday where there were only 8 of us and we lost 11 to 2, worked on a project after that.  It was all very annoying.  And to top it off I had a science test on Monday which I now know I got a C on which really ticks me off cause I never get anything below a B.  But hey that's life for you.  Only 5 more days til HP 3 for me!!  Soooooooo excited!  Of course I can't even see it on the 4th cause of Relay For Life.  It's all very sad but I'm seeing it on Saturday!!!

**Chocolate Monkey(aka Miss Lady Padfoot):  **You should feel proud.  Lol.  Yah I like that part too cause I kinda imagined myself doing it.  I'm sooooo afraid of heights but I think it would be awesome to learn how to fly.  Thanks!!  I'm on your favorites list!  gets up and does a little dance.  Sits back down AWESOME!!  Lol.  Of course I'll continue writing this story!!  Wouldn't dream of not.  Luv ya lots!! 

**Zeldagrl436:**   Wow.  Lol.  Of course I love everyone who reviews my story!!!!!!! 

**Queen of Zan:  **Wow, you're lucky you even have that many.  Lol.  Thanks!  Don't worry about it, schools a drag. 

**Chelles:  **Oh they're up to something alright....lol.  God I wish I was in your Spanish class.  Lol.  I think there are still 17 more days for me.  Lucky bug.  You get out earlier.  You must live somewhere southern of me.  My cousin in Florida is already out of school.  Grrr her.  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing. 

**JKR:  **I know!  Sorry it was such a long wait.  Lol.  Ummmmm... can't exactly answer your question.  All I know is this is going to be a really looooong story.  I'm kinda winging it at this point.  Omg, see I wasn't sure about that cause I thought that England was in like the same latitude as I am but now I'm like o wait they're in Scotland.  DUH!  Lol.  I looooove you!!  I'll be sure to get your help if I need it which will probably be a lot.  I'm  totally clueless when it comes to stuff in England.  Thanks a bunch!

I already babbled enough in the beginning so I won't bore you with the mindless ramblings of a fifteen year old.  Here's the update!

Chapter 11:  An Absence and a Fight

It was nearing the end of September and James had never felt more at home in Hogwarts.  Sometimes he couldn't even remember not being at Hogwarts.  He was doing great in all his classes (except History Of Magic, but that's to be expected), he had the best friends in the world, and he had become one of the most popular first years.  Life couldn't be better.  It seemed everything was going great.  Until...

"Guys, I have to go home."

Silence.  Sirius's chair fell with a loud thump.  More silence.  "What?!"

 It was Tuesday and the group of eight friends was busy doing their homework in the Common Room before dinner when Remus, who was being awfully quiet, had suddenly blurted out this.  James had noticed Remus was looking a lot paler, like he had the day they'd met him.  Remus looked around at them dejectedly. 

"Why?!"

"What did you do?"

"Are they expelling you or something?  Was it because of that singing armor?"

"I can't believe this!"

"I'm going to Dumbledore!"

"Hold it!" Remus exclaimed, pulling Sirius back from where he'd gotten up. "I'm not expelled.  I didn't do anything." He paused for a second. "It's because of my Mum.  She's sick."

James mouthed formed a big "O" and Sirius sat down again.  "Is it serious?" Lily asked, looking at him sympathetically. 

"I'm afraid it is.  She gets sick like this almost every month," Remus replied.  James couldn't help but notice that he looked a little nervous and his eye was twitching.  He dismissed as being anything but Remus being concerned about his mum.  Remus continued. "Professor Dumbledore's agreed to let me go and see her."

"When are you leaving?" Peter asked.

"Right after dinner," Remus responded. "I'll be back on Thursday morning."

"You know Remus?  Are you sure _you're_ not the one who's sick?" Kelly inquired worriedly. "You look totally knackered."

"I'm fine," Remus told her smiling weakly.  The smile didn't quite reach his eyes, though.  James supposed that Kelly had a point.  Remus did look awfully tired and he'd become a lot paler in the past couple of days.  Remus looked to Lily. "Hey Lils will you take notes for my and get my homework?"

"Of course Remus.  Just go and look after your mum," Lily reassured him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.  Remus smiled at her gratefully.

"Hey Remus, how come you didn't ask us to take notes for you?" Sirius asked indignantly, trying to lighten then all up.   

Remus snorted. "You think I trust you to take notes for me?  That's a laugh."

Sirius gave him a mock-hurt look and James hit him on the back of the head.  "Good choice Remus.  We all know that Lily's the only one of us that can stay awake in History of Magic."

"I guess that's true," Sirius admitted reluctantly. "Anyway!  Come on Remus my buddy, we'll help you pack!"

"Is this just an excuse to get away from doing your homework?" Remus asked him warily.

"What do you think?  Of course it is!" Sirius exclaimed energetically.  He shot a look at the girls. "And we have _things_ to discuss."

"What kind of _things_?" Melissa asked, arching one of her eyebrows. 

"To put it bluntly," James told them, catching Sirius' drift.  "Things we can't discuss in front of you _girls._"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Lily cried huffily at him.

James looked at the angry girls sheepishly.  He then glanced at Sirius and tried to get help from him.  Sirius grinned and made a motion to the girls that James interpreted as "they're all yours now".  James glared at him before turning back to the girls.  "Well you see we have some stuff to go over-,"

"Stuff?" Lily interrupted.  "You hear that girls, they've 'stuff' to do?"

"¡Como no!  Stuff!  Why didn't I think of that before?" Melissa said sarcastically. 

"Come on girls let's go upstairs and do _stuff_ without the boys," Shannon suggested, picking up her books.

"Great idea, Shannon.  See you at dinner boys.  If we decide to sit near you," Melissa told them coldly.  

As the girls went up their staircase the boys sat there staring at each other with confused expressions on their faces.  James ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had taken up even before he came to Hogwarts.  "What just happened here?" he asked his friends.

"Reading between the lines, mate, I'd say they're mad," Sirius informed him mockingly.

"Why the bloody hell are they mad?  What did I say?"

Peter snorted. "You basically told them to go away and that you don't want to include them in anything."

Remus nodded, but James was still stupefied.  "But I-I didn't mean, I mean I don't, oh bloody hell!"

Sirius patted James' shoulder in what could have been a reassuring way if Sirius wasn't laughing hysterically. "It looks like James needs a little help with birds like them.  It's a good thing I'm here for you, mate, or else you'd truly be lost."

"Well what do I do?  I don't want them all to be mad at me, they're my friends," James said sincerely, glancing at the girls' staircase.

"Not to worry.  All you have to do is apologize to them.  But make sure to use our trademark, though," Sirius reminded him.

"Of course," James nodded.  He looked at Remus who had been pretty quiet. "Anyway, let's go help Remus pack.  And we still need to talk about stuff."

"Oh, so we're back to that _stuff_thing again," Sirius teased him.

"Oh hardy har har, shove off Sirius before I hex you," James warned him.  He got up and went up the boys' own spiral staircase, his three friends following him.  He opened the door to their dormitory and immediately flopped on his four-poster bed.  He took off his stuffy black robes and loosened his Gryffindor tie.  Sirius and Peter did the same while Remus pulled his trunk out from under his bed and began packing away some of his clothes.   Once he was done he sat on his own bed and looked around at them.

"What do you think you blokes'll get up to tonight?" Remus asked.

"Well," James started, sharing a glance with Sirius, "we were going to go exploring in the castle tonight-,"

"But seeing as how you're leaving, we won't," Sirius finished for him.

Remus shook his head. "You don't have to stay in tonight just because of me.  Go out and have some fun," He ordered them.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. "I mean we can go when you come back and-,"

"Nonsense!" Remus exclaimed.  "You just make sure that you find some cool places that I can come and see when I get back."

"Of course we will," James assured him. "We plan to at least find some secret passageway or a room tonight."

"Oh I'm so excited, I'm so excited!" Sirius exclaimed in a little girl's voice, jumping up and down on his bed. 

For a while the boys just sat in their dormitory talking and watching Sirius jump up and down on his bed.  He finally bumped his head on the ceiling and stopped.  It was then that they decided to go down to dinner.  When arrived down in the Common Room it was mostly empty and the girls were nowhere to be found.  With a sigh James lead them down to the Great Hall where the food had already appeared on the tables and their peers were stuffing their faces. 

The girls had abandoned the group's usual spot and had taken places at the other end of the table.  The boys, being the true brave Gryffindors they were, sat down next to them.  James took a spot next to Lily, who pointedly looked away from him.  He began arranging food on his plate and for awhile no one spoke.  James could feel the slight tension that was cackling in the air. 

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and he slammed his goblet of pumpkin juice down.  Lily jumped but continued ignoring him.  "You know, you didn't have to get so angry," James told the girls, his friends nodding in agreement. 

"Melissa did you hear something?" Lily asked the brown-haired girl next to her, in an airy voice. 

"Nope, I don't think I did," Melissa replied using the same tone. "How 'bout you Shannon?"

"Yeah know I heard something, but I think it was just the wind," Shannon told her, continuing to eat her food.  "Kel?"

"I didn't hear a thing.  Of course, I don't hear a lot of _things._"

"Too right you are, Kelly," Lily agreed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Alright, alright, we get the picture!" James cried, tired of the way they were talking like the boys weren't there. "We're sorry okay?"

"Pardon me?  I'm not sure I heard that.  Could you speak up?" Lily asked him sardonically, finally looking at him. 

"I said that we're sorry.  For, you know, making it seem like we didn't want to include you," James muttered loudly.  He looked into Lily's emerald eyes.  "Can you forgive us?  What can we do to make it up to you?" James asked, laying it on thick.  He used his and Sirius' trademark puppy dog eyes.  They had used them to get out of trouble with James' parents and had recently started using them with their professors.  It seemed to work amazingly on Lily.

Her hard expression softened and she shared a quick look with Melissa, Shannon, and Kelly, whose anger also seemed to dissipate.  She turned back to James.  "Oh of course we forgive you.  We weren't really that mad at you in the first place.  You guys are kind of hard to stay mad at."

"Oh we know.  We're just so lovable," Sirius said, putting an arm around Melissa's shoulders.

She pulled away automatically and said sarcastically, "You keep telling yourself that, and maybe it'll be true one day."

They group laughed at Sirius' mock-hurt expression and things were back to normal once again.

After an enjoyable dinner, the group headed back into the Common Room, where the atmosphere around them became much more solemn as they remembered that one of their number was leaving.  Remus was looking worse and worse as the evening wore on.  At around 6:00 Remus sighed heavily before standing up.  "Well, I guess I have to go know.  I have to go meet Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall."

The rest of them stood. "Do you want us to walk down with you?" Peter asked.

Remus shook his head.  "No, I'll be alright.  I'll see you lot on Thursday."

"Right," James confirmed.

Remus took one last look around the Common Room before exiting through the portrait hole.  The seven of them were quiet for a while before James remembered something.  "Did Remus have his trunk with him?" he inquired quietly to Peter and Sirius.

"Hmm, no I don't think he did," Sirius responded confusedly. "I think it's still upstairs."

"That's odd," Peter observed. "Why would he go through all that trouble to pack if he was just going to leave it here?"

"I dunno," James replied, just as bewildered as the rest of them.

Soon James and Sirius got half-heartedly involved in a game of chess, while the Peter watched and the girls talked quietly in a corner by one of the windows. 

"Wow," Lily said all of a sudden.  "Look at the moon tonight.  It's gorgeous!"

James glanced up and noticed that it was a full moon that night.  Lily was right, the moon was beautiful.  Somehow that managed to send shivers up James' spine. 

**A/N:**  OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.....I wonder what's happening.  Hmmm.  Lol.  I hope you people liked this chapter!  I like writing it.  It gave me a chance to show that you should never make a girl made unless you want to face the consequences.  Lol.  Okay...so the next post won't be for a while cause I have Relay For Life this week and I'm the captain of my own team.  I definitely should have never been captain.  Too much work.  I'm a very lazy person too.  Lol.  And then after that I have to see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.  It's my favorite book out of all of them!  I'm soooooooooo excited.  Anyway...expect a post a while after Harry Potter comes out!  Chapter 12 is called A Midnight Excursion!  **_Please review!!_**

**__**

**__**

**Edit:  Just remembered something...can anyone give me the name of a Quidditch team.  Preferable one from ****England**** if there is one.  My mind's sort of blanking out here!  Thanks a bunch people!**


	12. A Midnight Excursion

**Disclaimer:  **Hmmm...Let's ask the panel.  Does Melissa Black13 own Harry Potter?  Aaaaaaaaaaand the survey says....No!!!

Now I actually have time to write my replies!! Actually really I don't cause I have to do my homework and get ready for my soccer game but well that's me.  I'm a procrastinator!  So here are the replies!

**Happy Snakes Rule:  **The third book was my absolute favorite and I think they totally messed up the movie!!   I mean it was so short and it didn't have a lot of the key things in it.  Like the stuff about the Marauder's map and Sirius and Snape's animosity.  I was kinda disappointed.  I mean it was a great film but it was more for the people who haven't read the books.   Sorry I didn't howl!  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing!!

**Chocolate Monkey:  **Thanks!  I like to add humor to my story cause I'm a humorous person!  Lol.  Yah I'm proud too cause I'm also crazy (and an American!)  Here is the update!

**Kj-11913:  **Hello!!  I promise I will continue this story to the end!!  Scout's honor...o wait, I'm not a scout!  O whatever!  Writer's honor!  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing! 

**Chelles:  **Glad you liked it!  I like to think that girls are much more superior to guys.  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing again!!  Luv ya lots!

**UniMyth****:  **Thanks!  Thank you sooooo much for all those Quidditch teams!  I'm a lazy person and didn't feel like going into my closet and taking out my Quidditch through the ages.  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing!

**Kckfchicks****:**  Thanks!

Babbling at the bottom...here's the update!!

Chapter 12:  A Midnight Excursion

He was flying on a broomstick, playing on his favorite Quidditch Team, the Pride of Portree.  He had the quaffle tucked under one arm, his other arm gripping his broom, and was zigzagging almost effortlessly through his opponents.  When he came to the other team's keeper he faked throwing the quaffle one way then shot it into a different hoop.  The quaffle soared into the hoop gracefully racking up 10 points and he took a victory lap around the field.  The entire pitch was chanting his name.  "James!  James!  James! James!"

"James! James, wake up!"

The messy-haired boy woke with a start.  Standing above him was his best mate with an exasperated look on his face.  "Finally!  I've been trying to wake you up for the past minute.  Get up it's time to go." 

James groaned.  He had just been in the midst of a wonderful dream and Sirius just had to wake him up.  And what did Sirius mean by _it's time to go_.  The only place James' wanted to go was back to sleep.   He grunted and turned his face back into his pillow.  A couple minutes later he vaguely heard Sirius walk away and sighed with relief.  Now, if he could only have the same dream—.

"ARGH!!"

Ice cold water had just been poured on his head.  James catapulted out of his nice warm bed and almost automatically put his glasses on.  He glared at Sirius and Peter, who had to lean on each other to stay up they were laughing so hard.  "What the bloody hell was that for?!" James whispered severely to them, rubbing his arms to try to get warmth back into them.

"Well you wouldn't wake up," Peter explained, still chuckling. "So we decided that you needed a little motivation." 

"Ha ha, motivation my arse," James growled back to him. "If I wasn't so intent on exploring this castle I'd hex the both of you."

While his two mates were still laughing, James changed out of his night clothes and into some drier ones.  Getting over his irritation at his wake-up call quickly, James began to feel the excitement rising with in him.  He, Sirius, and Peter were going out to search the castle for anything they could find.  They figured that if they went out really late then no one would catch them.  It was about midnight and if they were caught out of bed, James wagered that they'd get a fair amount of detentions and points taken away.  Of course, the detentions didn't really seem to matter to Sirius who was intent on breaking the school's record for most detentions, which was 954 detentions.  Sirius was up to 14 detentions and James was sure if he kept up this pace he would surely beat it.  

"Come on mates, let's go," James said to them.  They both nodded and Sirius went to the door and opened it as quietly as he could.  James followed him out into the hall while Peter gently closed the door.  The three boys stole down the spiral staircase with care and paused before entering the Common Room.  James glanced around and noticed that the only person in there was a 7th year who had fallen asleep on his book.  The boys crept to the exit of the room and opened it up.  One by one they climbed out of the Common Room.  James pushed the portrait closed only to be confronted by the Fat Lady.

"What are you three doing out of bed?  It isn't proper for students to be out at this time," the Fat Lady told them in a whisper.

Of course, Sirius, with his extraordinary ability to charm paintings, took over. "My dear lady, we were just going for a stroll around the castle.  We meant no harm.  And I must say you look absolutely ravishing even at this time of night."

James though this was going a bit over the top, as most paintings look the same at anytime of day.  The Fat Lady didn't seem to realize this and giggled in a pleased manner. "You know, you remind me of this boy my friend Violet told me about the other day."

"A yes, Violet, I know her well," Sirius responded, throwing a wink at James and Peter, who were looking on amazed. "Sirius, at your service and these are my mates, James and Peter.  You wouldn't mind not telling anyone about us leaving, would you?"

The Fat Lady looked hesitant for a second before relenting. "Well, as long as it's just this one time, I supposed it wouldn't be a problem.  Just don't get into any trouble."

"Cheers," Sirius said to her, before bowing and turning to leave.  James and Peter swept after him. 

"You are too much sometimes, you know that?" James asked quietly, treading carefully and quietly in the corridor.  Peter nodded in agreement.

"You two are just jealous because you don't have this natural talent with the ladies," Sirius whispered back smugly. 

"Oh, I'm sure that's it," Peter muttered, rolling his eyes. 

The boys continued to slink along until they came to a stairway.  They simultaneously looked up then looked down.  There were certainly a lot of floors in the castle.  James' brow furrowed.  He suddenly realized that Hogwarts was a pretty big place.  Sirius voiced exactly what he was thinking.

"So where are we starting?"

_Hmmm, _James thought to himself.  _That's an excellent question. _

Peter spoke up suddenly. "Maybe we should start at the top and work our way down.  It's probably the most logical thing to do."

Sirius and James look at each other and shrugged.  It was a pretty good idea and pretty much the only idea they had.  "Let's get too it," James said anxiously.  

They cautiously climbed up the staircase, each of them glancing around to make sure no one was there.  The castle seemed awful quiet at this time.  It was the perfect time for them to go exploring.  James felt awful that Remus wasn't here though.  Hopefully they'd find some places to show him.   It took about 5 minutes, but they finally reach the top of the stairway. 

They came out to a corridor that was lightly lit and had a good amount of paintings.  There were a couple doors that led to some classrooms it looked like.   "Do either of you know what floor we're on?" James asked.

They all glanced around for any clues.  "I think we're on the seventh floor," Peter said uncertainly.  But then he shrugged. "But you know me; I don't have the best sense of direction."

Sirius glanced down the darkened corridor and his face scrunched up in concentration. "No, Pete, I think your right this time.  I think if you go down the corridor," he said, pointing down to the left end of the corridor, "You come to a set of stairs that lead you to the Astronomy Tower."

James nodded in agreement.  It was only last Wednesday when they had all taken this route up to the Tower for their weekly Astronomy lesson with Professor Elliptical.  Of course, getting up at midnight wasn't his favorite thing to do (which, he remembered, was exactly what he was doing now) and he hadn't really been awake enough to remember where he was.  And then he remembered something else.  _Bloody hell, I have Astronomy again tomorrow, _James cursed to himself.  _Well today actually._

"C'mon," James motioned his two friends.  He pointed down the opposite way. "Let's check out what's down there."

Sirius and Peter nodded and the three of them began making their way down the hall.  It might have been kind of eerie walking in the halls at night, but James only felt excitement at what they might find.  His father and his friends had found all sorts of things in Hogwarts (things he had refused to tell James), and James was looking forward to having different adventures.  James noticed the strange paintings in the corridor.  They passed by one of a fat pink pig dancing in a wig.  There was a portrait of a wizard in pink robes, painting himself and in turn his painting was of him painting himself and so on. 

Suddenly, there was a noise down the corridor.  The three boys turned to each other in panic before looking down the hall.  They noticed a bright light coming closer to them and soon heard a voice to go along with the light.  "Only here a month and already I have to clean the place up," an oily voice sneered. "These bloody miscreants never care to think about what a mess they make.  Isn't that right, my sweet?"

James groaned silently and exchanged looks with Sirius and Peter.  It was Filch, the caretaker, and his evil kitten, Mrs. Norris.  The boys had had a couple run-ins with Filch already and they weren't very fond memories.  They hadn't had detention with him yet and were hoping not too any time soon.  They had heard the terrible screams coming from Filch's office.  James wasn't anxious to experience it just yet, but it looked unavoidable as Filch was coming their way. 

"Quick!  This way!" Sirius hissed, pointing down the corridor.  The three of them hurried in that direction for a bit until to their shock, dismay, and panic, they came to a dead end.  But James wasn't going to give himself up so quickly.

"Try those two doors!" He ordered quietly.  He snuck a peek down the corridor to check Filch's progress and groaned softly.  The caretaker was a quick walker.  James reckoned he hadn't seen them yet but it would only be a matter of time. 

"It's locked!" Sirius informed him.

"Mine too," Peter told him dejectedly.

"Do either of you have your wands?" James asked.  He didn't have his own wand.  _How stupid am I that I thought I wouldn't need wand?_

"I haven't got mine," Peter whispered, nervously shooting glances down the corridor.  Sirius shook his head mutely. 

James ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  He started pacing in front of a large tapestry in the hall.  They hadn't planned on anything like this happening.  It was going to be pure fun, not running from trouble.  Not that James had a problem with trouble, but he'd gotten an owl from his mother the day before telling him to behave.  His mother, although a wonderful, sweet person, was as formidable a witch as there could be.  _We need some place to hide.  If only there was a door unlocked or something.  _He stopped pacing for a second and turned to Peter and Sirius who were standing in front of the blank wall.  He was about to say something when he noticed the wall wasn't exactly blank anymore.  There was a door.

James rushed forward quickly and pulled on the latch of the door.  It was open.  "In here you two!" James murmured.  They all quickly ducked through the doorway and pulled the door shut.  It was a small space.  James thought it was a broom closet. 

"Where the bloody hell did the door come from?" Sirius muttered to James.  "It wasn't there before."

"I don't know.  I turned around and it was just there," James replied.

"Quiet mates!  They're coming," Peter said urgently.  He pressed his ear to the door, listening for Filch's footsteps.

James settled himself on the floor.  He had a bad feeling.  His nose itched. It was really dusty in the broom closet.  James could feel a sneeze coming on.  He could hear Filch right outside.  It was coming and he couldn't hold it in.

"Achoo!"

It wasn't that loud of a sneeze but it was enough. 

"Did you here something, Mrs. Norris?  I could have sworn I heard a noise," James heard the muffled voice of Filch.  Peter and Sirius were glaring at him murderously and James shrugged sheepishly.  "I think it came from inside that door."

_I wish the door would just disappear,_ James thought helplessly to himself. 

Outside there was a noise of surprise. "Where'd the door go?" Filch asked.  James' eyes widened and he smiled uncertainly at Peter and Sirius who looked just as mystified.  "It was right there!  You saw it Mrs. Norris right?" There was a soft 'meow' from the cat.  James wished he could see the expression on Filch's face at the moment.  "I'm going to have to report this to the Headmaster.  Come, my sweet." They could hear his receding footsteps and him mumbling under his breath about disappearing doors and annoying students. 

When they were absolutely sure that he was gone, the three Gryffindors emerged from the broom closet.  Filch's light wasn't visible anymore and the three of them breathed sighs of relief.  Immediately Sirius began to grin wickedly.  "That was one close call.  It was a lucky thing that this broom- Hey where'd the door go?"

James turned back to where the door had been and was surprised again for about the millionth time in the last five minutes.  The door that had been there seconds before was gone and the wall was bare once again.  The three of them stared at the blank wall for a couple seconds in silence before James broke the silence. 

"This just keeps getting stranger and stranger," he declared.  Peter and Sirius nodded, too bewildered to speak. "We might as well go back to bed.  We don't want Filch coming back and catching us again."

They both agreed and the three of the treaded back to the Gryffindor Tower.  Once outside the Tower they were met by the Fat Lady again. "Back so soon?" she asked them, fluttering her eyelashes at Sirius.

"Well, we just couldn't keep ourselves away from you," Sirius told her, smiling charmingly.  "Pumpkin Pastries."

The Fat Lady swung her portrait open still giggling.  Wordlessly, the boys journeyed back up to their dorms.  They changed back into their pajamas and said their good nights to each other.  James pulled the hanging around his bed, took off his glasses, and laid his head on his pillow.  He couldn't stop thinking about that door.  What had made it appear then disappear just as quickly.  It had to be something he or one of the others had done.  He vowed to find out what had happened.

Okay that was a sucky ending but overall I thought it was a pretty good chapter.  No time to talk here but I'll write later.  Bed time for me. Lol.  Hope you all liked it.  Please review!!

**Edit:  **Hello!!  These past two weeks have been sooo hectic!  Of course the end of this week and the beginning of next week don't look so promising.  I've got a soccer game tonight (one I really don't want to play in), I'm in a wedding on Saturday and am getting my nails done Friday, and there's the dress rehearsal and dinner on Friday.  Not to mention that my finals start on Friday and go til Wednesday!  But then school ends on Wednesday!!!!!!!!!  YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Okay....expect a post on maybe...Saturday or Sunday!  Love you all lots!

Melissa


	13. Pointless

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Harry Potter says this in a very dull voice

What up?  Yeah my finals were way too easy and a piece of cake if I do say so myself.  I'm thinking straight A's.....I'm such a loser.  Lol.  Anyways....enough about me.  How are you people out there surfing and looking for a good story?  Look no further cause there's a good story right here.  Okay?  Okay.  Now down to business.  Reviews.....oh how I love reviews!  When I get online and it says I have something in my inbox, I think o wouldn't it be lovely if it was a review!  But then I go to it and it ends up to be another chapter from my author alerts!  O well...  And so here are the replies to the people who actually reviewed.  You know I love you!!

**Chelles:  **My dear, dear Chelles...do you know how much I totally adore you?  Probably not, but I do.  You are like the most encouraging person in the world!!!  Just thought you ought to know that.  Anyway...maybe that guy was a shout out to Lockhart, maybe not.  Actually, now that I think about it, it probably was.  I think I took it from the movie...hmmm...oops!  Lol.  They probably will forget about it.  Seeing as they're boys and being boys, probably have bad memories.   I can't wait til they tell Remus about it either.  Hmmm, how exactly am I going to do that?  No clue!  I'll think of something!  Thanks for reviewing!!

**Miss Lady Padfoot:  **Yes, he certainly is.  Can't you just imagine him though?  Hehehe.  Lol.  Thanks.  Thanks for reviewing!

**UniMyth:  **Boys will be boys...lol.  Oh I can imagine.  Sirius would probably jump for joy!  Lol.  Exactly, typical boy.  Thanks for reviewing! 

**Tanya:**  Hi!  Yeah I've been on that site too and I've been thinking about fixing that chapter.  I probably will in a short bit.  Thanks for the suggestion!  Don't worry about sounding like a know it all.  I always sound like a know it all.  Loll.  Welcome to the story and I hope you continue to review!!!  Thanks again!

**_A/N:_**  Hum diddy hum diddy hum.  I'm thinking on what to write.  I do this a lot.  I'll just start babbling while I think about what I want to write.  Hmmmmm.  Okay!  I got it!  Here's the update!

**_EDIT(July 14):  _****_I am sooooo sorry about not posting!!!!!  Explanation at the bottom! _**

Chapter 13:  Pointless

Lily knew something was up with the boys when the girls arrived down in the common room the next morning.  The three of them each had dark circles under their eyes and they were leaning on each other to stay upright.  The girls exchanged confused glances and went to join them.  Lily noticed Sirius snoring silently on James' shoulder.

"Late night last night boys?" Lily asked them teasingly.

James looked at her blankly. "You could say that."

Melissa was giggling silently at Sirius.  She had a mischievous look in her eye.  She reached out her hand and poked Sirius hard enough so that he was knocked down.  He immediately woke up and shouted, "I didn't do it!  It was James!"

That sent the rest of the girls into a fit of giggles.  Peter and James managed a weary chuckle.  Sirius looked at them in a sort of innocent puppy dog manner, which made them laugh even harder.  "Whadja do that for?" Sirius mumbled, still sitting there pitifully. 

Melissa, still giggling, extended a hand to help him up and he took it.  "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It was simply too hard to resist."

Sirius glared at her and retorted, "You're a mean sort of girl.  You know that?"

Melissa flipped her hair and said in an airy voice, "Oh, you know you love me."

Sirius snorted but didn't say anything.  Lily rolled her eyes.  Melissa had a habit of being a drama queen.  She turned her attention back to James who looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open.  She crept up to him and waved a hand in front of his face.  He didn't seem to notice.  She rolled her eyes again and yelled into his ear, "James!"

"Huh?  What?" James asked startled.  He started to blink repeatedly at Lily.

"James do you think you could stay awake long enough to tell us what you guys were doing up after hours?" Lily asked in a no-funny-business kind of tone.

James gave her a look. "What are you, my mother?" he muttered, yawning.

Lily gave him a cold look and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, but I thought I was your friend."

"Aw Lily, don't mind James," Peter drawled. "He turns into a bit of a wanker when he doesn't get enough sleep."

"I'm standing right here you know."

"That's probably why he said it," Lily retorted.

James rubbed his eyes repeatedly before sighing. "I'm sorry alright.  You want to know where we were?" James asked them.  He didn't wait for them to answer or for Sirius and Peter to protest. "We were up at 1-bloody-o'clock in the morning exploring the castle, looking for secret passages while hoping we didn't get caught by Filch and his evil cat."

They were all speechless for a second before Shannon coughed. "Well, I think that's a pretty good explanation," she said looking at Lily for affirmation. 

Lily thought about it for a moment.  It was really hard to be mad at James when he was using the puppy eyes, like he was at the moment.  Lily had given into that look 2 times in the last 24 hours.  She shrugged and said casually, "I guess so."

"Alrighty then!" Sirius exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "Now that we've cleared up _that_ little matter up, can we go down to breakfast?  I'm starving."

"Is there a time when you're _not_ starving?" Kelly asked him jokingly as they made their way down. 

"Well..."

"That was a rhetorical question."

Lily tuned them out and looked at James walking next to her.  He still looked like he was half asleep.  Lily nudged him with her elbow and he turned abruptly to look at her questionably. "I'm sorry about before.  I didn't mean to pry," she confessed quietly. 

James waved away her apology. "Don't be silly.  You were just asking a question.  I'm the one who should be sorry."

They were silent for another moment before Lily started to giggle.  "We fight over the most stupid of things."

James grinned. "Yeah, we sure do," he agreed.  He then stuck out his right hand to her. "Friends?"

Lily put her hand in his and shook on it. "The best."

They walked in a companionable silence, for a few seconds, behind their friends.  "So did you guys find anything interesting last night?" Lily asked him suddenly. 

"Not a single bloody thing," James replied.  He thoughtfully paused for a couple seconds. "Correction, we found this extremely peculiar door on the seventh floor."

He then explained how they'd almost been caught by Filch, but that the door had appeared as though out of thin air, and how it had disappeared afterwards.  By the time they had reached the Great Hall, Lily and James began thinking of possible explanations for the door.

"Maybe you did wandless magic, and summoned the door or something," Lily suggested. "I've read up on that and it's very complicated, but it could happen."

"Somehow, I don't think I'm powerful enough to do that kind of magic," James told her, taking a seat next to Sirius and filling his plate. "It has to be something else."

"Yes, I guess," Lily replied, munching on a biscuit.  She looked at her schedule.  Charms first, then Double History of Magic, Lunch, then Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, then lastly Transfiguration.  _Not that bad_, Lily thought to herself.  "If you guys want to sleep, we have Binn's class for second period," Lily told them mock-seriously. 

The three boys sighed happily and dug enthusiastically into their meal.  Lily rolled her eyes at them and turned to Melissa across the table from her.  "What do you think we'll do in Charms today?" Lily asked her.  Charms was both of theirs favorite subject.

Melissa face grew thoughtful. "Well we finished wand movements last week, and I think Professor Flitwick said we would start to learn some simple spells soon," Her expression grew excited. "Maybe we'll learn that groovy levitation spell he demonstrated before."

"I think he said we would learn that towards the end of October," Lily disagreed.

"I don't get what you two find so interesting about Charms," Sirius interjected. "In my opinion, Transfiguration is much better."

"I'm sorry, but did we ask for your opinion?" Melissa inquired.

"Er..."

"That's what I thought," Melissa stated, before turning her attention back to Lily.

Lily laughed out loud at Sirius blank expression as he stared at Melissa.  Over the last couple of weeks, Lily had learned that Melissa was a very sarcastic person (A/N: Which I really am) and she was the only person in the school that could make Sirius go speechless.  And that was really saying something because Sirius rarely ran out of things to say. 

Lily opened her mouth to say something but was immediately interrupted by the clanging of silverware against a goblet.  She focused her attention to the staff table where Professor Dumbledore had gotten up to address the hall.  Silence rang out through the halls after a couple of seconds and everyone remained alert to hear what their Headmaster had to say. 

"Please pardon me for interrupting your breakfast.  I just want to make one small announcement," Dumbledore declared. "To those of you who wish to represent your House on your House Quidditch Team, tryouts will begin the second weekend of October.  To tryout you must contact Madam Hooch who will sign you up and tell you when your House's tryout will be.  Also, you must be above _second_ year in order to be eligible to tryout as first years are not allowed broomsticks." At this he paused, and Lily could swear his gaze swept over to the Slytherin table, where Lucius Malfoy squirmed uncomfortable.  Professor Dumbledore smiled pleasantly before turning back to the rest of the hall. "And that's enough of this old man's ramblings.  That is all for now.  Enjoy the rest of your breakfast and have a good day."

Conversations broke out amongst the hall as Dumbledore sat back down. 

"It's completely disgusting that they don't allow first years to tryout for the Quidditch Team.  And it's even worse that they don't allow us to bring our broomsticks," James said resentfully.

"Think about it logically though James," Lily started teasingly. "Would you really want Melissa on her own broom, trying out for the team, without a year's worth of flying lessons?"

"That's a good poi—Hey!" Melissa exclaimed indignantly.

This set Lily and her friends into a fit of giggles.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 The day was entirely too long in Lily's opinion.  Lessons started off perfectly fine as Professor Flitwick started them on the Illumination Charm. 

"This is a very simple charm," the tiny professor explained to the class. "All you have to do it point your wand out and say very clearly '_Lumos__'_."

Flitwick had them annunciate the incantation for a couple seconds then he extinguished all the candles and closed the curtains in the classroom.  It was as dark as it could be at 9 o'clock in the morning.  He then had them practice the spell with their wands.  Lily got the right effect the second time she tried and was the first in the class to succeed. 

"Well done, Miss Evans.  Five points to Gryffindor," Flitwick awarded. Lily felt very pleased with herself indeed. 

Nothing eventful happened in History of Magic.  Lily diligently took notes as usual, while at the next table over James, Sirius, and Peter fell asleep.  _Nothing out of the ordinary there,_ Lily thought to herself.  Next to her Melissa, who had taken out a portable WWN that she had borrowed from Shannon, was bobbing her head to the music and silently mouthing the words.  Behind her, Shannon and Kelly had taken out a copy of _Cosmowitch_, a new teen witch magazine that had just come out.  Lily roller her eyes at all of them and sighed.  She knew that later on she would most likely perform a Duplicator Charm on her notes for all of her friends.  The absence of Remus was felt most in History of Magic for Lily, because he was usually the only other person who actually took notes with her.

After a pleasant Lunch where, after their refreshing nap in History of Magic, James, Peter, and Sirius ate very hardily, the group trudged up to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  This had to be Lily's least favorite class right after Potions.  Professor Blackheart was not the easiest person to get along with and he was Lily's second to least favorite teacher right behind Professor Devilin.  He seemed in a particularly bad mood that day.

"Where's your little friend Lupin today?" he sneered at them while taking attendance. 

"He had to go and visit his sick mother," James told him defiantly.  Lily knew that James really disliked Professor Blackheart.  Lily didn't know why James seemed to hate him; she just knew that there was probably a good reason. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Do not speak to me in such a manner Potter," Blackheart scoffed. "Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to me.  And for your information, I do have a problem with Lupin's absence as he is missing my valuable class time."

"Professor Blackheart, I told Remus I would take any notes for him and-," Lily started to explain.

"Did I give you permission to speak Evans?" Blackheart interrupted her coldly.  Lily could see a crazy glint in his eye, but could not fathom what it meant.

"Well, no sir, but I thought-,"

"But nothing Evans.  And please keep your petty thoughts to yourself," He drawled.  Then he continued to do the attendance.

The rest of the class was mostly like that.  Someone saying something and Blackheart sneering at them.  Lily was so relieved when class was over.  Of course he gave them two essays, but they weren't due until the next week.  Lily walked out of class feeling mildly annoyed and insulted.  "I think Professor Blackheart has something against muggleborns," she said to Melissa who was walking beside her.

"Well he is awful mean to us in general," Melissa admitted thoughtfully. "But it's not like he's any nicer to anyone else in the class."

"Yes, I guess your right," Lily said uncertainly. 

They continued on to Transfiguration where they mostly took notes on everything.  Sirius and James got another detention from McGonagall when they were caught passing notes.  When Lily looked back at them she noticed it looked like they were having a pretty serious conversation.  One of Lily's faults, she seemed to think she had many, was that she was a very curious person.  Of course, she new the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' but she couldn't really help herself.  It might have been the one thing she and Petunia had in common.  But while Lily had only a mild curiosity about things, Petunia was just plain nosy. 

Dinner was uneventful and Lily and her friends trudged back up to the Gryffindor Tower to await their Astronomy lesson at mid-night.  The Common Room was a noisy and Lily wished she could go to the Library to start her homework but it closed after dinner.  She tried to concentrate on her Herbology homework but it seemed impossible.  She and Melissa were the only two of their friends trying to do homework.  A loud BANG! came from the corner where James, Sirius, and Peter were probably putting together a new prank.  Lily rolled her eyes and slammed her book closed, emitting a shriek from Melissa, who looked at her startled. 

"I'm sorry, it's just that this entire day has been pointless.  I get in a fight with James, lessons were rubbish, and I just can't concentrate on my homework with all this racket going on," Lily ranted to her.

Melissa closed her own textbook more quietly. "I know exactly how you feel.  And it's not as though we haven't finished the homework that's due tomorrow.  So let's relax," Melissa said, taking off her shoes and putting her feet up on the table. 

Lily mirrored her pose and reached up to take her hair out of its tight ponytail.  It tumbled down past her shoulders and she ran her hand through it to smooth it down.  After her eyes, her brilliant red hair was the thing she liked most about her appearance.  She had inherited it from her father while she had gotten her mother's flashing green eyes.  

"Let's have a girl talk session," Melissa suggested suddenly.  Before Lily even had a chance to reply, Melissa called Shannon and Kelly over to them.  They both looked at her quizzically and Melissa gestured to the chairs.  "Sit, we're going to have a bit of a girl talk because I'm bored."

"You are so strange," Kelly informed her.

"I know," Melissa shrugged.  She leaned in closer to the girls and looked pointedly at a boy on the other side of the room. "That lad over there is so cute.  His name's Brian Bonds and he's a fourth year.  He's on the Quidditch Team.  Very fit."

Lily, Shannon, and Kelly looked at her incredulously. "I thought you said this was going to be girl talk, not boy talk," Kelly reminded her.  Melissa shrugged again in response.

"He's too old for you anyway," Lily reprimanded slightly. 

Melissa pouted at her and looked across the room at Brian again.  "Too bad."

"Oh let her look Lily," Shannon said slyly. "She just can't touch.  Anyway, you want to know who's really quiet a looker.  You know Jackie Lu in Ravenclaw?  Well she told me all about this way cute bloke in Ravenclaw.  He's also a fourth year.  His name's Andrew Daniels and he's so cute!  I've seen it myself.  I think he also has a first year brother in Ravenclaw.  I wonder if he's as cute..." Shannon trailed off and stared into space thoughtfully. 

_Oh, God, please help me, _Lily prayed.  She didn't think he roommates would turn into love struck girls after a glance at one guy.  "Don't you think you lot ought to find boys your own age.  Like in the same year," Lily advised.

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" Melissa asked. "Besides, there're no cute boys in our year that I've seen."

"Oh, that is where you are very wrong, my dear," a voice said behind them.  It was Sirius, of course, with James and Peter. 

Melissa immediately became defensive.  "Oh yeah?  How?"

"Well you see, I am simply the most devilishly handsome bloke in the whole school, so you can't say there're no cute boys in our year," Sirius answered smoothly, inspecting his nails arrogantly. 

Melissa looked at him as though he had grown two more heads out of his neck and shook her head in disbelief.  "What sort of dream world do you live in?"

"A very nice one.  Want to come into it with me, love?"

Melissa paused and pretended to think about it.  "How about no."

Sirius put a mock-disappointed look on his face and snapped his fingers in defeat while Melissa smirked at him. "You two really are the most amusing people," James said laughing. 

"I don't know about that James," Peter disagreed. "When you and Lily are having a row, I think it's pretty entertaining."

"Well then your entertainment's over then," James informed him, coming up behind Lily and patting her on the head, "because Lily and I are never going to have another row again."

"You pat me on the head again and I'll show you the meaning of row," Lily threatened him in a sweet voice.

"Of course."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Omg****, omg, omg!!  I feel like I'm the most horrible person in the world for not posting in almost over a month!  I am sooooooo sorry to keep you all waiting!  It's just that(now I'm going to make a lot of excuses) after I got the last chapter out I had finals.  And I definitely started to write this chapter the day after school got out!  I forgot to say in my last chapter that I was going on vacation on July 3rd because I thought I would get this chapter up by then.  I just got back from ****Mexico**** on Monday.  I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry!!**

**Anyway I think this post is my worst post ever!  It goes with the title.  It's absolutely pointless.  You could call it a transition chapter.  You could literally skip this chapter and go on to the next one.  Again I'm so sorry!!!  I'm hoping the next chapter is going to be better.  I love you all sooo much!  Please review!!**

**Melissa**

**P.S. I changed the whole Molly Prewett thing from chapter 5 just so you people know.  I also changed the color of Sirius' eyes because on it says his eyes are gray.  **


	14. Remus' Return

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter and all that goes along with it says this _very_ sarcastically

I'm thinking that I did good and got this chapter out on time!! What do you think? I'm soooo bored here at home. I know I said in chapters before this that I couldn't wait to get out of school but now I really can't wait to get back to school. Last night I went over my best friend's house and we spent about an hour picking out what she was going to where the first day of school. She really wanted to impress this boy so it had to be perfect. Lol. Of course I still don't know what I'm going to wear but I'll figure it out. Anyway...On to the review replies!!!!!

**Miss Lady Padfoot: **I absolutely love you!! You made me feel so much better with your review! You needn't worry about my quitting this story though! I love writing this story although I had a bit of writer's block before. I am cute! Lol. Jk. Sirius is a whole lot cuter though! I think I updated pretty quickly here, dontcha think? It only took 7 days!! I'm proud of myself pats self on the back lol. Luv ya lots! ttyl!!

**Orlin: **Hi!! Thanks! And thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**Chelles: **Hi. I really don't like that DADA professor! Of course I was the one who made him up but still, he's mean. Lol. I think I have them talking a little maturely. I don't remember how to talk like an eleven year old. I try to take it from my sister who's 12 but she's like 12 going on 17 so she's a bad example. Maybe you and your friends should be more mature! Lol. Just kidding of course! I luv ya!

This chapter came to me really quick. I was very happy. And don't worry, after this chapter it'll pick up. I know I ragged out the last 3 days in 4 whole chapters which is very strange. Anyway! I won't keep you from reading the next chapter any longer! So sit back, relax and scroll through and read!!

Chapter 14: Remus' Return

"Sirius, do you know what I did with my tie?"

"Do I look like a house elf to you?"

"Peter? My tie?"

"Er...Haven't seen it. But have you seen my shoes?"

"No, I haven't," James sat on his bed in defeat. "We're never going to get down to Breakfast, if I can't find my tie."

"Did you look under your bed?" Sirius suggested, sitting on his own bed, fully dressed, and smirking in amusement as he watched James and Peter trying to find their stuff.

"Did I look under my bed? Of course I looked under my bed! There's nothing under my bed," James started to say confidently, jumping off his bed and lifting the comforter to show Sirius under his bed before saying dejectedly, "except my tie of course."

James frowned at Sirius before tying his tie around his neck. Peter looked up at Sirius hopefully and Sirius sighed. "Your shoes are in the bathroom," Sirius told him, answering his unasked question. Peter grinned at him in thanks to him and went to retrieve his shoes. Sirius sighed. "Remus has got me playing mother while he's away. I'll get him for this."

"I can't wait to see him!" James exclaimed, remembering that his missing friend was returning. "I feel like it's been ages since we last saw him. We have to tell him about that door. Remus is smart, he'll figure it out."

"Well, we'll never get a chance to talk to him if we don't get down to breakfast soon," Sirius said, his stomach growling. "C'mon Pete, we're starving in here!"

"You just want me to trip down the stairs and crack my head open, don't you?" Peter asked sarcastically, coming out of the bathroom still tying his shoe.

"Yup, as long as I get to breakfast," Sirius replied, without hesitation. "Now let's go, Remus is waiting down there."

The three of them descended the staircase and into the abandoned common room. Not even the girls were there to wait for them. It seemed that they had left without them, so the boys made their way through the castle to the Great Hall. Upon entering the Great Hall they found a person sitting alone at their usual place at the Gryffindor table. On first glance James was sure that it wasn't Remus. First of all, the Remus Lupin James knew didn't have dark bags under his eyes, nor did he ever slouch. The Remus James knew didn't go down to breakfast without eating a fair share of food. Lastly, the Remus that had left Hogwarts two days ago didn't have a scar leading from his left ear to the corner of his mouth. But, when James glanced back at the figure he knew it to be of his other best friend Remus Lupin. He exchanged shocked glances with Sirius and Peter before leading the way to their friend.

"Remus...what happened to you?" James asked without a preamble.

Remus looked up at James irritably. "Good morning to you too."

Also the Remus James knew didn't snap at people.

But in the next second Remus seemed to break out of it with a shake of his head and he winced. "Sorry mate," He apologized wearily. "I'm sure I look like something the cat dragged in."

"You sure do," Sirius joked, trying to lighten things up.

Remus laughed humorlessly and the boys sat down around him. "It's just...it pains me to see my mum in the condition she's in and I haven't gotten that much sleep since I...went home," Remus explained, his eyes downcast.

"It's okay, mate," James reassured him. "We understand. I just have one question. Where did you get that?" He asked, pointing at his scar.

Remus looked startled for a moment before smiling weakly at them. "It's a present from my mum's crazy cat," Remus told them, not quite meeting anyone's eyes. "My dad tried to heal it as best he could but he's no healer so..."

"I'm sure if you went to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing she could clear it up for you," Peter suggested.

"Yeah," Remus muttered distractedly. He changed the subject. "So what did you chaps get up to while I was gone?"

James immediately launched into an explanation about the mysterious door on the seventh floor, while piling food on his plate. Remus stared into space thoughtfully for a while. James knew he was trying to come up with an explanation about the door so he stayed silent.

"I can't think of a reason why the door would just appear out of nowhere like that," Remus admitted. "Well have to check it out later."

"Not tonight though," Sirius told him, for once being serious (no pun intended). "You need to sleep."

Remus nodded and picked at his breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye James noticed the girls stealing into the hall. It looked like they were arguing about something. Not wanting them to make a big deal about Remus' condition, James got up to head them off.

"Didn't we tell you to wake us up?" James heard Melissa ask Lily in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not a bloody alarm-clock!" Lily retorted.

"What's an alarm-clock?" James inquired innocently enough. Lily, Melissa, Shannon, and Kelly just glared at him. They were about to push past him when he stepped in the way. Merlin, if looks could kill.

"James, we went to bed at 1 o'clock in the morning because of Astronomy, we got up late, someone used up all the hot water in the tower, and we haven't eaten breakfast yet," Lily practically growled at him. "Do you really think that's a smart move?"

James gulped loudly. Dealing with four cranky girls was not a good way to start the day. "I just wanted to warn you all that Remus isn't looking so good this morning. He's really torn up about him mum and he hasn't slept that well since he's been gone. Plus he got attacked by a crazy cat. I just wanted to forewarn you."

The girls exchanged softened glances and nodded. James gave them a slight smile and moved out of their way. The five of them walked up the aisle to the end of the table where they took places across from the boys. The girls managed to smile feebly at Remus before making themselves busy with collecting food on their plates. They were silent but exchanged meaningful glances with each other. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If you want to say something, go ahead."

"Oh Remus are you okay?"

"No offense, but you look dreadful."

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in the Hospital Wing?"

_So much for not making a big deal, _James thought to himself.

"Okay, okay," Remus said, stopping the flow of comments. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

The girls nodded, not wanting to upset him further. Everyone continued to eat their lunch in a slightly strained silence. Finally it seemed that Sirius couldn't take this depressive atmosphere anymore so he promptly pulled out his wand, pointed it at Melissa's hair, and muttered a spell. James, who had been watching him the whole time, burst out laughing. Sirius grinned and snickered, while the rest of them looked on confusedly. Peter who was currently sipping his drink turned to glance at Melissa and promptly sprayed the other side of the table with his drink.

"Holy Hippogriffs!" Peter exclaimed.

This brought the rest of them to look at Melissa who was glancing around confusedly. Lily was looking like she was trying very hard to stifle a laugh. "Oh Meliss," Lily said, biting her lip to keep her laughter down. She dug in her rucksack for a mirror and gave it cautiously to Melissa. Melissa put it in front of her face and James watched as her expression went from puzzled to angry. She let out a mad scream.

"Would anyone care to explain why my hair is PURPLE?!" Melissa yelled so loudly that half of the hall looked at her. "I _hate_ PURPLE! Whoever did this to me is going to be sorry!" Melissa paused and immediately looked at Sirius who was putting up an innocent façade. Melissa's eyes shifted to Sirius hand which was discreetly holding his wand. "Sirius Black! Change it back! NOW!"

"I personally think that it is a good look for you."

Unfortunately, this was the wrong thing to say, as Melissa tried lunging across the table at him, only to be held back by her robes by Lily and Kelly. The girls dragged a fuming Melissa out of the hall. James could vaguely hear Melissa muttering things like "hate purple" and "get him back for this".

Sirius turned to Remus with a mock compassionate expression. "I dedicate that prank to you, Mr. Lupin."

"I express my gratitude to you and am deeply touched by this act, Mr. Black," Remus replied, pretending to wipe a tear out of his eye.

And so Remus was back to normal...or so they thought

......................................................................

Hello again! How did you like this chapter? I thought it was pretty good...but then again who am I to say? It's up to you, my readers to tell me how I did. Please!!!!!!!! The **little blue button** is your friend and mine! Won't you **click it**? I'm looking for at least **4 reviews** to bump me up to 60. I won't complain if I get more though **hint hint**. Remember, **every** **review counts **in my book!! My next post will hopefully be sometime next week. I'm shooting for Thursday or Friday. I've got to go now! Ta ta for now!!

Melissa

**P.S. Hey! I just thought of this like two minutes ago. Should I rename the story I Put a Spell on You ?? There's really no reason why I would change it to this. It just sounds like a more exciting title then the one I already have. I really like this title but I'm not sure. I need your awesome opinions people!! Thanks a bunch!**


	15. Figuring It Out

Disclaimer:  If you believe for one second that I own Harry Potter, than have someone check you into a mental hospital!!

Don't you just love my disclaimers!!!  I sure do.  I try to make them interesting for you.  Lol.  Where did all my reviewers go?!  I was a good girl and got the last chapter out very quick and no one reviewed.  Except Miss Lady Padfoot whose review I will reply to right now.

**Miss Lady Padfoot:  **Lol.  Hola Katie!!  Thanks.  Hopefully this is soon enough for you.  Question:  What does TTFN mean?  I'm stupid so I don't know these things.  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing!!! 

This chapter is hereby dedicated to **Miss Lady Padfoot, **because she was the only person who reviewed last chapter!!

Chapter 15:  Figuring It Out

A couple weeks later, things around the castle were as normal as usual, if a magical school can be qualified as normal.  The eight Gryffindor first years were in the Common Room doing various things.  As usual, Lily and Melissa were sitting at a table doing their homework.  Shannon was listening to the WWN and Kelly was reading _Quidditch Throughout the Ages.  _And of course, our good friends James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were doing what they do best.  Plotting. 

"I think we should go out _tonight_," James suggested to them.

"Why tonight?  Why not tomorrow night?  What's so special about tonight?" A slightly hyper Sirius asked. 

"Alright, who gave Sirius sugar?" James asked exasperatedly.  James looked suspiciously at Remus and Peter.  Peter looked down guiltily. "Peter..."

"I'm sorry, okay.  I figured a couple Chocolate Frogs wouldn't hurt," Peter admitted sheepishly.    

James rolled his eyes. "Anyway...I'm thinking tonight because it's Friday and I've noticed that on Fridays, Filch lingers in his office for awhile to file his cabinets, add more items to his 'Forbidden Objects in the Castle' list, and think up detention assignments for students."

The other three stared at him in disbelief. "You either have a lot of free time," Remus concluded, arching his eyebrow, "or you are just really obsessed."

James ignored him and looked towards the other two. "What do you think?  We can stay out as late as we want and we don't even have to get up early tomorrow."

"I'm all for it," Peter told him.

"I'm in," Remus said enthusiastically. "You need smart people for this sort of thing," Remus added cheekily.

Sirius snorted at him and turned to James. "You know I'm definitely ready for any rule breaking.  Especially after hours."

"Okay then.  Tonight it is," James smiled manically at them and rubbed his hands together in excitement. 

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The common room was eerily quiet at midnight.  As the boys crept through the portrait hole they heard the little pitter-patter of feet in the common room.  _Must be the house-elves, _James thought to himself.  Remus closed the portrait softly and the four of them treaded through the corridor quietly.  James led them up to the seventh floor without incident.  The seventh floor corridor was lightly lit and was fortunately vacant.  They hurried past the many sleeping portraits down to the very end of the corridor.  James stood in front of the large tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy trying-and failing- to train trolls for the ballet.  James snickered as he watched one troll trying to pick another troll up and spin it around, promptly hitting all of the other trolls. 

James turned to Remus. "This is it.  This is where we were when the door appeared."

Remus arched an eyebrow at him. "You're not giving me a lot to work with here," He told him.  James glared at him.  Remus sighed. "Okay, let's think.  What were you doing just before the door appeared?"

James thought about it. "I was...I was pacing!  Yes, that's it.  I was pacing right around there," James pointed to the area in front of the tapestry. 

"Hmmm...Interesting," Remus muttered.

Peter and Sirius exchanged looks. "Is there a reason you're 'hmm'ing and saying 'interesting'?" Peter asked.

"Or are you just trying to sound smart?" Sirius finished.  They both laughed but Remus silenced them with a look.  

"What were you thinking about while you were pacing?" Remus asked James, gazing thoughtfully at the blank wall opposite the tapestry.

"What was I thinking?" James repeated puzzled. "Why does that matter?  I was probably thinking 'Gee, I hope we don't get caught' or 'I wish there was someplace to hide'."

Remus 'hmmm'ed again and Sirius and Peter chortled. "Shut up, you two," Remus commanded, "I'm trying to think." He paused for a second. "James, go over there," he gestured to in front of the tapestry, "and start pacing.  While you're pacing think of something.  It can be anything."

"I dunno what the point of that is, but okay."

James went over to the tapestry and started pacing.  _This probably isn't going to do anything.  I really want to know about this door.  How does it work?  Is there some sort of way that makes it appear and disappear?  If I don't find out anything about this door I'm going to go nutters._  James was startled out of his pacing when Remus gasped.  James looked where Remus was gazing at the blank wall.  Except it wasn't blank.  The door was there.

"Wow, it _did_ work," James said in awe. 

"What were you thinking about, mate?" Sirius asked, not tearing his eyes away from the door.  

"I was thinking about how much I wanted to know how the door works," James answered, staring curiously at the door.  None of the others moved.  They were just staring at the door. "Well what are we waiting for?  Let's go in!"

Not awaiting their answers, James stepped forward and unlatched the door.  He opened it slowly and peaked inside.  It was different then last time.  Last time in had been a small broom closet.  This time it was a small room with a couple candles lit.  The only piece of furniture in it was a small table.  And on the table was a small book.  James glanced back at the others, who were looking over his shoulder and around the room with interest.  Remus, Peter, and Sirius followed as James walked into the room.  James studied the cover of the book.  It was very dusty so James took a deep breath and blew on it. 

"The Room of Requirement," the boys read the title in unison. 

James looked at the others and grinned.  He opened the book to the first page and started to read. "The room you are currently occupying is called the Room of Requirement.  It was a room that was made by Rowena Ravenclaw when Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry first was built.  It is only one of the secret rooms around the castle.  To get into the Room of Requirement, one must first come across a large tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.  Then that person should pace three times in front of the tapestry, thinking about whatever they should want.  A door will immediately appear on the wall opposite the tapestry and the room shall appear as the person thought about.  While in the Room of Requirement, one can call upon anything they should need and it will be immediately given to them.  The Room of Requirement is as its name states, a room of any thing you should require." James stopped and flipped through the remaining pages. "That's it.  There's no more.  The rest is blank."

Silence filled the air and James' head filled with so many possibilities.  James imagined what they could get up to with this room.  They could ask for anything, _anything_, they wanted and it would give it to them. 

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered.  A maniac grin covered his whole face and it was contagious.  James eyes took on a mischievous glint and he thought, _I would really like a piece of apple pie. _ Two seconds later, a nice big piece of apple pie appeared along with a fork and a napkin.  James started to laugh.  He looked at Peter, Remus, and Sirius, who were eyeing the pie dubiously.  James picked up the fork and took a bite. "Mmm, nice and warm.  Just the way I like it," James winked at them. 

"I want some," Sirius pouted.  His pout soon turned into a smirk when another piece of pie appeared.  

"This is so amazing," Remus breathed.

"Merlin bless Rowena Ravenclaw!" Sirius exclaimed, swallowing a bit of pie. 

Peter looked up as though someone was up there watching them. "I'd like some chocolate ice cream," Peter stated. "If that's okay," He added, darting his eyes about.  A bowl of ice cream with a spoon materialized and Peter beamed and started to dig in. 

"Going to get anything Remus?" James asked, finishing his last bite of pie.  

"No, this is just too strange for me to eat anything now," Remus replied, studying the room.  

"What's so strange about it?" Sirius demanded. "Think about it.  We're wizards.  We're in a magical school and this room only enhances that fact that nothing 'normal' is ever going to happen around here."

Remus shrugged. "Okay then.  I'll have some chocolate chip cookies then.  And some milk," he added.  Remus grinned when it appeared and began dunking his cookies in the milk. 

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," James declared, glancing around the room affectionately. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What up?  I'm really not in the mood to talk right now.  No, no I'm not sick or anything.  Lol.  There's the chapter.  **REVIEW!!  Come on people I need your help here.  Did you see how pathetic this chapter was?  Or maybe it wasn't, but I wouldn't know cause no ones reviewing to tell me.  **Except, of course, my very good friend Miss Lady Padfoot.  I love you!!  Lol.**  Any way, you people out there better _READ THIS RIGHT HERE_ cause no one told me if I should change the title to I Put A Spell On You.  Good title or not?  Please tell me!!  Anyway...please, please review!  Review and I will dedicate the next chapter to you!!  **Gotta go!!  Buh-bye!

**Melissa**


	16. The Nuisance and the Ally

Disclaimer: Ummm, I can't really be bothered to make a funny one…

**_Read this!!! _**A/N: Everyone, I'm **_so so so so so so so so so so so_** sorry that I haven't updated. I have a lot of excuses, first and foremost that my dad wiped the hard drive of the computer the other night and I lost all that I have written for this chapter. I'm totally starting from scratch. Another excuse being I went on another little vacation. My last excuse being I had major writer's block for awhile. Okay, I'm done with my excuses.

I'm not going to reply to any of the reviews right now because I really want to get the chapter up.

This chapter is dedicated to **Uni**** Myth**, for being the first person to review.

Chapter 16: The Nuisance and the Ally

About a week later, and some strange things had been going on with the boys. First of all, they seemed to disappear for a couple of hours a day, only to say that they were 'at the Library'. Now Lily, who was in the Library more often than not, had never seen that once there. She wasn't even sure they knew where it was. Another thing was that they're pranks were growing in numbers. Why, just that morning, the Slytherin's robes had been charmed to say 'I smell like dung' for 24 hours. Off course, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus always took the punishments for each of the pranks, amounting in numerous detentions. So the real question was, where and when were the boys finding time to do all these pranks? And Lily, being the incredibly curious person she was, was determined to find the answer.

Lily walked into the Common Room one afternoon to find Melissa, Kelly, and Shannon, sitting at a table doing some homework. Lily settle her knapsack on the floor and took at seat at their table. "Where are the boys?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"The Library," the three girls replied, without looking up.

"The Library!" Lily exclaimed suddenly. "I'm sick of them saying they're at the Library. I was definitely just at the Library and I saw neither hide nor hair of them."

"Lily, just let it go. Boys are stupid," Melissa told her shrugging. "Now come do homework with us."

"Homework can wait," Lily said getting back up.

Quills were discarded. Jaws dropped. Eyes blinked repeatedly. All was silent. Then…

"Lily, are you feeling alright?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Lily?"

"I think we need to get you to the Hospital Wing."

"Girls, I am fine!" Lily said exasperatedly. "I just really want to find out where the boys are sneaking to every so often."

"Lily, since I am your friend, I feel no shame in telling you this," Melissa paused for dramatic effect. "You are by far the nosiest person I've ever met."

While Shannon and Kelly nodded their heads in agreement, Lily looked at them indignantly. "I am not nosy!" she cried. "Hey, stop nodding your heads! You all are the meanest people. If you were _really_ my friends, you'd help my find out where the boys are," Lily sniffed, turning away from them with her head in her hands, pretending to cry.

Two second later, all three girls were at her side. "Oh Lily, we were just kidding," Melissa reassured her. "Of course we'll help you find the boys."

"Yeah, we've been wondering ourselves where they've been," Kelly told her.

"Let's go start our search," Shannon suggested.

Lily smiled into her hands and dropped the charade. "Okay!" she yapped cheerfully. "Let's go." She started walking out of the common room, dragging Melissa with her.

"That was a rotten trick Lil'," Melissa pouted, walking behind her, reluctantly.

Lily shrugged and grinned slyly. "Oh, don't pull that with me. I know you guys want to know where the guys are as much as I do."

"True," Shannon agreed. "I am curious to know what they're doing."

They soon came to a staircase. "Let's start on the ground level. I'm pretty sure they're not in the dungeon level," Lily said. They all started walking down the stairs. Soon they came to the ground level. Not much was going on down here. There was nobody in the Great Hall as it was between lunch and dinner.

"I don't think they're anywhere down here," Kelly stated, glancing around.

Lily sighed disappointedly. She was about to open her mouth to suggest they try the next floor when she felt a blowing on her neck. She turned quickly and came face to face with what looked like a sort of ghost. He was a short little ghost with strange clothes on including a bell covered hat and an orange bow tie. She'd never seen him before in the castle. Lily exchanged glances with her friends who looked just as confused as she did.

"Er, hello. My name's Lily Evans," She said introducing herself to this strange ghost.

The ghost cackled loudly and did a flip in the air before bowing condescendingly. "How do you do? Peeves 'tis my name," the ghost said in a ridiculously posh voice.

"Um, nice to meet you," Melissa said to him uncertainly. The other girls nodded.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the ghost said to them. "Now tell me ladies, do you like gum?" he asked, taking gum out of his pockets and stuffing it in his mouth. He began blowing an enormous bubble.

"Yes, we like gum," Kelly told him politely, eyeing the growing bubble suspiciously.

Lily's eyes widened as Peeves took out a giant pin. She took a step back but it was too late. Peeves pressed the pin into the humungous bubble and sprayed gum all over the girls and the hall. The pink gum stuck all in Lily's beautiful hair and all over her robes. She and the girls cried out in outrage. The ghost just cackled loudly and yelled, "I got you! I got you!" Then, before the girls could say or do anything, the mischievous ghost floated away.

"That-that-that_, thing,_ is the most foulest being I have ever met in my life," Melissa sputtered out, trying to get some of the gum off and not succeeding.

"My hair," Shannon moaned. "Look at my hair!"

"Look at my robes!" Kelly cried also.

"Come on, let's get back to the Common Room," Lily suggested being the voice of reason. "We could all use a shower and a change of clothes."

And so the girls trudged back up to the Gryffindor Tower, in disgust, dismay, and disappointment.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James hid behind a humongous statue of Merlin. In each of their hands were several small objects that they had acquired from some Gryffindor third years that morning. They had been in the Room of Requirement figuring out what to do with them, when Peter had come up with an idea. So, here they were, waiting.

"I thought you said you saw him just a little ways down the hall," James said to Remus, peeking out from behind the statue to look down the corridor.

"I did," Remus replied. "He must've stopped for something."

"He'd better be quick," Sirius muttered eagerly. "I want to see what these little babies can do," he said, holding up on of the objects.

"We already know what they can do," Peter reminded him. "Dung. Bombs. How hard is that to understand?"

Sirius whacked Peter softly on the back of the head. "Ow!" "Oh that didn't hurt!"

"Shove it both of you!" James snapped at them. Both of them looked at him guiltily. "This is one of the reasons we always get caught."

"Another reason being, we turn ourselves in for the glory," Remus pointed out.

"That too," James said without missing a beat. "Now quiet."

The four of them turned to peer out from behind the statue at the empty hallway, continuing to wait in silence. From next to Sirius a voice came. "What are we doing?" it asked.

"We're waiting for Filch to come down the hall so we can shower him with dungbombs," Peter answered without hesitation.

There was a moment of silence in which the four boys exchanged confused glances before turning to the spot where the voice had come from. In that spot was a solid looking ghost with a strange attire that included a bell covered hat and an orange bow tie. He was grinning widely, like he'd just done something fun. His eyes were alight with mischief that only the boys could notice for the same light was in their eyes. "Oh, oh, let me help! Let me help! Let Peeves help!" the ghost exclaimed.

"Oy, quiet down," Sirius said to him. "You want to help us prank Filch?" he asked skeptically one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, yes, I'll help you midgets get that nasty old Filch," Peeves cackled, flipping upside-down in the air.

"Hey! Who you calling mid-!" Sirius started to say but James cut him off.

"Awesome, take some of these," James said to the ghost, putting some dungbombs in his hands. "When we see Filch, I'll give the signal, you pull the string and throw the dungbomb in his direction," he explained. Peeves nodded eagerly.

They all tensed as they heard Filch muttering down the hallway. "Stupid hooligans. Spilling water on my clean floors. I should hang them in the dungeons," Filch laughed quietly to himself. "That'd teach them."

James looked silently at his friends and Peeves. "1, 2, 3," he mouthed to them. "Go!" he yelled outloud. The five of them pulled the strings to their dungbombs and flung them over to Filch. Then they started running the opposite way.

"I'll get you for this! You'll be sorry! I'm going to the Headmaster!" Filch yelled down the hallway. When they were a safe distance away, they all fell into laughter. Sirius and James had to lean on each other to keep from falling. Remus had tears in his eyes and Peter had collapsed on the floor. Even Peeves was rotating up in the air and cackling madly.

"Oh Merlin, did you see his face," James choked out.

"I want to keep that implanted in my memory forever," Peter chuckled.

"Oh, oh my stomach," Sirius groaned, still snickering. After a couple of minutes everyone's laughter finally came to a close. "Ah, that was a great prank."

"It was brilliant," Remus agreed. He looked up at Peeves. "Thanks for helping us Mr. Peeves."

"None of that 'Mr. Peeves' stuff, now," the mischievous ghost cooed. "Anytime you need to prank Filch, I'll be around. You're pretty good at pranks, even if you are ickle firsties. Must be off now!" he exclaimed, sweeping his ridiculous hat off his head and bowing to them. They waved at him as he went off down the corridor.

"That Peeves guy is pretty cool," Sirius said, as they were walking back to the Common Room. "Much more exciting than Nearly Headless Nick."

The other boys nodded in agreement. "Abominable Snowman," James muttered to the Fat Lady when they reached her. She winked at them and moved the portrait forward to admit them. The Common Room was very busy at this hour. Students waiting to go down to dinner and some took to doing some of their homework. The boys took some seats near the girls' staircase as they usually did. Remus looked at the staircase thoughtfully.

"Do you think we should tell the girls about the Room of Requirement?" he asked his friends.

"You're crazy, why would we go tell them about our place?" Sirius asked, looking at him incredulously.

"I dunno, I feel sort of guilty that they don't know," Remus told them.

"What don't we know?" A voice from the staircase came. The boys all grimaced and turned to look. They're eyes met the sight of Lily, still standing on the steps of the stair with her hands on her hips. Behind her, stood Kelly, Melissa, and Shannon, all looking at them with suspicious eyes. There seemed to be something in all of theirs' hair. James looked closer.

"Is that gum in your hair?" he asked puzzled, ignoring her question.

The girls all huffed angrily as he asked this. "Some-some, idiot of a ghost put gum in our hair!" Melissa raged.

"It wouldn't come out when we washed it, so we're going to go to the Hospital Wing to see if they can fix it," Kelly told them.

"Did you happen to get the ghost's name?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yes. It wasn't even a normal name. I mean what kind of name is Peeves?" Shannon questioned them.

The boys all exchanged amused glances before simultaneously bursting out in laughter. The girls glared at them in annoyance before huffing at them again, and leaving the Common Room.

"I'm telling you," Sirius said, once they got their laughter under control. "That Peeves guy is a genius. Merlin would I have loved to have seen their faces," he told them dreamily.

* * *

Dinner that night was as it usually was, with a couple of exceptions. The girls were giving the boys the silent treatment. Actually, you couldn't really call that unusual as it happened about once a week. Any who, another thing was that, some of the other students looked as though they had had a couple pranks played on themselves. A third year Gryffindor Lily knew had gotten a bucket of water poured on her as she was descending the Main Staircase. Lily knew that some people were missing and overheard a girl in Ravenclaw telling someone else that their friend had had to go to the Hospital Wing, as they're ears seemed to have sprung some leaks. Just as they were about to be dismissed, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table, while Professor McGonagall tapped her fork on her goblet to get the room's attention.

"As some of you may know, some more than others, there has been a being going around and causing a little mischief today," he said with a smile on his face. "Though this being may have ghostly qualities, he is not a ghost, but a poltergeist. A poltergeist likes to cause a little 'ruckus' now and then. Peeves, as is his name, will not harm you, but if he happens to prank you, feel free to come to one of your teachers of Mr. Filch. That is all." He was about to sit down but halfway he stood back up again. "Oh yes. And will Messrs. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew please report to Professor McGonagall's office after dinner. Now you may go," he dismissed them.

"I wonder what they did now," Kelly commented, as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Maybe she wants to reward them for something they did in class," Melissa said nonchalanty.

The girls all stopped and looked at each other. "Yeah right!" they said in unison and laughed at that suggestion all the way to the Common Room.

* * *

.::Duck tomatoes and cabbages::. Was it awful? I tried to make it extra long for you!!! Will you still review, even if I'm a complete failure in posting. I hope so. So please R/R! Cookies for everyone if you do!!


End file.
